


Evergreen

by DoubleEntendre



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BillDip, Dipper died in Weirdmageddon, M/M, Mabel believes his soul is in a tree growing over his grave, Past Character Death, Triangle Bill Cipher, sixty years after weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleEntendre/pseuds/DoubleEntendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel's brother died at the end of the first summer they spent in Gravity Falls, killed before his time. They buried him in the yard beside the shack, and from the grave grew a tree. A pine tree. Nearly sixty years later, the town has moved on from the awful events that transpired that summer, and a new generation has grown up. Roderick Corduroy, Wendy's grandson, was always told the conspiracies surrounding Gravity Falls were nothing more than a myth. So when he finds out that the strange triangle that sits in that one tree by the mystery shack can actually talk, he couldn't be more surprised... and interested. Maybe this creature can help him uncover the secrets of Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The tree stood tall beside the shack, its branches long, sturdy, and covered in rich green needles. It had been nearly forty years since it had been planted, and it still flourished, always green, always beautiful. Mabel would still visit it from time to time, but less so as the years passed. She didn’t have as much time to go to Gravity Falls, now always busy with her fashion line. But she’d always come to the tree at the end of the summer on those final days and talk to it. Grunkle Stan and Ford had long since passed away, so she was the only one who visited the tree. The mystery shack was now run by Melody and Soos’ kid Jamie. He was a bright man, and his own wife was pregnant as well.

The town had moved on from the time the tree had been planted. But one person—or rather demon, hadn’t. People had begun to expect to see the triangle demon sitting in the branches of the tree, resting against its trunk. He’d just sit there, eye closed, never saying a single word to passersby. He was practically powerless anyway. Before Ford had died, he’d managed to figure out a way to recreate the barrier that surrounded Gravity Falls, and contain it to a bubble four feet across around Bill, magic trapped inside. However, Bill could still move around the Falls if he used enough force against the barrier. 

He tried to escape at first, but seemingly after forty years he’d given up, and just spent all his time in the tree.

No one had seen him leave it in years. Sometimes he’d move around its branches, kicking birds out and tossing off nests. It wasn’t uncommon to go towards the mystery shack and see birds’ eggs broken and their contents oozing into the dirt. Jamie would try to clean it up sometimes, but more often than not he just avoided the tree altogether.

Most people did. It was a grim reminder of what had happened that summer so many years ago. Bill’s presence in the tree didn’t really help either.

The end of the summer was fast approaching, and Mabel had just shown up for her yearly visit to the shack—but mostly to the tree. Her hair lined with grey was drawn back into a ponytail, and she was wearing one of the sweaters that had gotten her famous in the world of fashion design. Smile lines marred her eyes, but as she approached the tree, there was a lingering sadness to them.

Wind rustled the branches softly, needles seemingly shushing one another as she knelt down beside the tree. Mabel didn’t even look up at Bill, though she knew he’d be there. She held out a flower, and placed it on a root of the pine tree. She then leaned against the trunk, and closed her eyes, forcing back the inevitable and familiar tears. The wind pushed the needles once more, and a few yellowed and dry ones were coaxed off of the branches and onto the ground.

“Happy birthday, bro-bro.”

Bill rolled his eye upon hearing that, retreating further into the tree. He didn’t want to hear Mabel’s conversation with ‘Dipper’. Again. Every year, the goddamn same. Always yammering on and on to ‘Dipper’. It’s just a tree. Bill glanced at the branches around him, absent-mindedly thumbing one between his fingers. Not only was it just a tree, but it had been forty years since it had been planted. Mabel should have been over it by now. Dipper was dead. Move on.

The branch between his fingers broke, yellowed needles falling from it. Bill looked at it curiously, before just sighing and leaning against a different branch. And as Mabel began to talk to ‘Dipper’ about what had changed in her life, Bill wished he had ears so that he could cover them.

“It’s been a pretty busy year… I actually entered some items into an auction in New York. You should’ve seen it, Dipdop. They were bidding on a sweater I made back in the twenties, and it sold for a couple hundred dollars. The money’s going to charity of course, but it was so cool to see people liking my work. It wasn’t even that great of a sweater to be honest.”

She continued on for about ten minutes, going into details about her new line of clothes, the people she’d met, and the opportunities she had. Finally, she paused for a second, before continuing on in a somewhat softer voice.

 “I miss you Dipper. I wish you were here.” Mabel sighed, picking up a stray needle, and rolling it between her fingers, “I hope you’re having a good time in heaven.”

Bill finally snapped, calling back, “Heaven’s not real.”

Mabel tensed up, and the end of the pine needle pricked her finger, earning a drop of blood. She didn’t say anything for a moment, and instead just looked up into the tree’s branches at Bill. He was staring down at her, eye narrowed.

“Hello, Bill.”

“Shooting Star.”

“Still haven’t left the tree then?” She looked at him with faded contempt.

“No. Still talking to thin air?”

She didn't respond for a moment, but then just sighed, leaning back against the tree, "Why are you still here, Bill?"

"As if I'd tell you."

"What, is it all part of your 'plan'? The one that Ford thwarted by putting you inside that barrier?"

"Shut up, Star."

"You're the one who decided to talk to me!" She stood up, glaring at him, "Bill, it's been forty years. You're sitting in the tree growing out of my brother's grave. You don't even leave, and you never even say why.”

"You want to know _why_?” He hesitated for a second before continuing, “It’s—it’s to rub it in yours and the rest of their faces."

"That you lost?" Mabel responded, though she knew all too well what the other meant.

"That I killed him."

She stared at him then, meeting his gaze for a short moment before just shaking her head softly, closing her eyes. She didn’t say anything either, and that just irritated Bill even more. She brushed off some of the dirt from her skirt and then turned to walk away.

Bill scoffed, and then jumped off one branch to land on another, eye widening in surprise when it snapped. Mabel turned around at the noise, seeing him floating above the splintered wood where it had broken. He moved closer to examine it, and ran his hand along it. It was completely dry. He blinked, glancing towards Mabel, and with a sneer to his tone, he called out to her.

"You should really get someone to water this tree you know, or else 'Dipper' is going to die twice."

The terrified expression she returned would probably be all the entertainment Bill would get in a long time. He laughed as she stormed inside the shack and slammed the door. She was still such a kid. She'd never be more than the sister of the boy who died trying to save the world. Bill picked off pieces of the dry wood from the stump of a branch, tossing them to the ground.

He wondered what would happen if the tree actually did die. He'd have to find a new place to stay, for one. Maybe it was time to leave anyway. Try to escape once more. But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted the tree to remain where it was. It was a good home base, he argued with himself. A smart location to look over the shack.

Besides, no one bothered him here. He practically owned the thing. He'd killed Dipper, and even now he owned what Mabel thought was his soul.

Pine Tree was his.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months later, the tree died entirely. The needles had all fallen off, leaving the tree barren and lifeless. Jamie had tried everything to keep it alive, but nothing seemed to work. There were no bugs eating the tree, no diseases, and it was definitely getting enough water—but it still died. There was nothing he could do.

And there was nothing Bill could do either. He would never admit he’d tried to save it. He’d never say he’d used his powers on small parts of the tree to restore it—and more than anything he’d never admit it didn’t work.

In the end, nothing did. The tree was dead. The Corduroys informed the town that if left, the tree might fall onto the mystery shack and hurt someone—but still no one asked them to cut it down. They didn’t want to either, so no one did. The family just pretended that they didn’t know about the hazard, or that it wasn’t as bad as it actually was.

One of the few people that had lived through Weirdmageddon that didn’t seem too upset about the tree’s death was Wendy. And if she _was_ upset, she never showed it. Instead her face was constantly lit up with the biggest of smiles as she helped her daughter take care of the newest little addition to the Corduroy family. Wendy was a _grandma_ now.

And in the twenty years that followed the tree’s death, Mabel never returned to Gravity Falls. A new generation grew up among the town, and hardly any of them knew why the dead tree still hadn’t been cut down. And if they _were_ informed, no one believed Weirdmageddon had actually happened. If there wasn’t a weird yellow triangle sitting in the tree, no one would even think there was the possibility it could be true. And even _that_ turned into just another joke. An apparent decoration that the mystery shack put up to draw in customers.

“Hey! Rise and shine Roderick, today’s a new day and the sun’s come out to greet ya’.” June Corduroy, Wendy’s daughter and Roderick’s mother, pulled open the curtains in Roderick’s bedroom. Light flooded into the small room and he groaned, pulling his blanket over his head. It had to be six am. Maybe five, judging by how tired he felt.

“Roddy, time to be productive! I get that it’s summer vacation, but you can’t be sleeping all day. I made pancakes, so come downstairs quickly or they’ll get cold. Besides, Grandma Wendy’s coming over today. Do you really think she’d appreciate you still being in bed when she shows up?”

Roderick muttered something into his pillow along the lines of his grandmother wouldn’t give a damn, hell she’d probably give him an extra blanket. His mom scoffed and stood by her son for a second, bending down to pull the covers off of his face.

“Maybe so, but it’s _noon_. Get up, Roddy.” She then left the room, making sure that all the lights were turned on so that he couldn’t get back to sleep. He sighed as soon as she was gone, and blearily looked up at the much too bright room. Noon, huh? His earlier predictions had been _way_ off.

On the one hand, he could just stay in bed, go back to sleep… but if Grandma Wendy was coming over, he might as well get up. He hadn’t seen her since he got back to Gravity Falls. Considering the last time he’d been back was around Christmas, he couldn’t deny that he was excited to see her again.

He and his grandmother had always been close. She’d taught him to swing an axe, and was there when he chopped down his first tree (sure, it was barely a sapling, but it definitely still counted, right?)

He tossed off the covers, standing up and stretching. Summer vacation. His first year of college was over, and finally he was back with his huge family. Not that he cared about the latter all too much. Through the sheer vastness of how many people were in his family, he hardly ever got to get close to a single one of his relatives other than immediate family. Well, excluding Grandma Wendy of course. That was different.

He turned off the lights in his room and then proceeded to go down the stairs.

He started to list off the relatives he had in his head. Well, he had three cousins on his mom's side, five on his dad's, grandparents and great aunts and uncles galore, and so many second and third cousins that he couldn't even count them all.

Oh god, he hoped he wouldn't have to meet with them all this summer. He'd much rather just sit around and read, keep to himself. Or just hang out with Prince, someone he hadn’t seen in over three months now. As he walked down the old wooden stairs of his small house, he tried to fix his greasy red hair so that it looked somewhat decent. He hadn't showered since he'd gotten back three days ago- he probably should get to that soon.

"Oh, good afternoon Roderick." His dad sat back in his chair, reading the news off of his cell phone, "Finally decided to show up?" Kyle was a stark contrast to the rest of his family. Blonde hair, glasses, he'd never lifted a log in his life. As a matter of fact, he was actually a lawyer. Technology spent its time in his grasp instead of the axes the rest of the Corduroy family carried.

"G'morning," Roderick replied, sitting down at the table across from him. His dad set down his phone and smiled.

"Let me guess, your mom promised you breakfast was ready, right?"

Roderick tilted his head slightly, but then nodded.

June was standing by the fridge, eating a pancake off of her plate, and then said with her mouth half-full, "I never said I made more than enough for me. But it sure got you up, right Roddy?"

Roderick groaned, staring at him mom incredulously. He stood up from the table, the chair grating against the floor. "There any pancake mix left?"

"Nope, we just ran out. We have cereal though."

"...Thanks mom."

June just chortled as her son went to pour himself some milk. He should have expected something like this- she'd always tended to joke around like this when he lived at home. He supposed he'd forgotten some of his mother's habits over the year he'd been gone.

He smiled slightly to himself, and grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard, pouring it into the milk, and then sat down across from his dad once more.

"Roderick, have you washed your hair since you got back?" His father noted, glancing over at him.

"What?" He gulped, "Yeah, yeah of course. What, you think I don't know how to take care of myself?"

"Mm, sure. Maybe just wash it again then." His father shook his head slightly, and Roderick sighed, eating another spoonful of the cereal before his father could comment on any other physical discrepancies he could notice.

"You should probably get it cut. It's gotten much too long over the year-"

"It looks fine, dad."

"How are you ever going to get anywhere in life if you look like you just crawled out of a dumpster?" His dad replied, "The way you look directly reflects how people view you. If you don't care how you look, then how are people supposed to expect you to care about anything else?"

"Kyle!" June said sharply, "That's enough, he just got back-"

"Get dressed after you're done eating. Your grandmother's coming over soon and-"

"Okay I get it!" Roderick stood up, taking his cereal with him, "I'm going upstairs."

"Roderick-"

"Good to be back." He said with a sigh, and then climbed back upstairs, cradling the bowl of cereal to his chest. Every damn time. Why couldn't he have a single moment with his dad without him commenting on appearances?

Roderick finished off his cereal sitting at his desk. He could definitely say he hadn’t missed eating with his family. He turned on his laptop as well, glancing over the files he still had open from the week before when he was still in his dormitory. Most of it was just study notes, but there were also the other files. Research on the town. For one of his history courses he was supposed to do a report on the history of a town. Gravity Falls was definitely his first choice for the assignment.

He smiled. Sure, he hadn’t gotten that great a mark on it since all he’d focused on were the myths about the place, but it had been worth it. He couldn’t help but want to learn more about this strange place… there was something here that people just didn’t know about. And today, after greeting his grandma, he was planning on heading out to the shack like he’d promised Prince he would. They’d been messaging one another for ages about the assignment, and from what Roderick could assume, Prince was eager to hear more about the myths and such that Roderick had uncovered.

In fact, he was hoping that with Prince’s help—he was working in the Mystery Shack after all—they’d be able to find proof it was all real. That, and… The commute from his college back to Gravity Falls was always a long one, so they hardly got to see each other throughout the year. He’d missed him. Roderick proceeded to scroll through his files, reading them as he finished his cereal.

Twelve YouTube videos and one hour later, the doorbell rang, indicating his grandmother had arrived. He blinked in surprise, glancing at the time and muttering a curse under his breath. He jumped to his feet, pulling off his pyjamas and throwing on the first clothes he could find off of the floor, those being old blue jeans and a purple sweater. He zipped it up over his bare chest, not bothering to find anything to put on underneath, and then rushed downstairs.

His grandmother was sitting in her wheelchair, a wide grin on her face, and June had just bent down to hug her. Over June's shoulder, Wendy spotted Roderick and winked. He grinned as well.

"Hey Grandma!"

"Roderick! Come here, gimme' a hug!" She called back as June pulled away, and Roderick immediately went to bend down and hug his grandmother. She smelled familiar, like freshly cut wood and... more than anything she just smelled like _home_. She squeezed him tightly, and when he pulled away, she took his hand.

"How were your exams?"

"Oh, I totally failed. Bombed all of them. I'll probably be expelled they were so bad."

“That good, huh?”

"They were so easy."

She laughed, "That's my boy!" She let her hand drop back down to her side, and she just looked at him softly. Her gaze drifted to his arms.

"You're still fit enough to cut down a tree, right?"

"Hm? Of course. I went to the gym... every now and then."

"You're so skinny—this summer, you are eating. A lot. Got that? We are going to feed you until you can't eat anymore."

"...Great."

"You bet it's great." She chuckled, wheeling herself towards the fridge. She opened it and pulled out a can of soda for herself, and opened it. She wheeled towards the table, where Kyle was still on his phone.

“Hey Kyle.”

He put down the phone, and gave her a wide smile, “Wendy! Hey, how are you?”

“You—” She pointed a finger at him, “Are going to make sure that Roderick eats this summer. Got that?”

“Sure, of course.” Kyle smiled at her, and then checked his watch, very obviously looking for a way out of speaking with his mother-in-law, “Oh look at the time, I have a meeting with a potential client. I’m so sorry, but I’ve got to get going.” He stood up from the table, and when he’d walked past her, Wendy rolled her eyes at Roderick, earning a chuckle.

Kyle gathered up his coat and kissed June on the cheek, “I’ll be home in time for dinner.”

“Yeah you will, cause you’re buying something from Greasy’s and bringing it back.” June replied with a smirk.

“What? June, really, we eat there every other—”

“Greasy’s, or no dinner at all.” She poked his arm, “Now get going, don’t want to keep your client waiting, right?”

He smiled at her, and then at Roderick, “And you take a shower. I don’t want to see that greasy mop of hair when I get back.”

Wendy glanced over at her grandson, who had leaned against the wall, looking annoyed, “Yeah. Got it.”

Kyle then opened the door, and just like that, left. Roderick sighed as soon as he was gone, running a hand through his hair. He felt like not washing it out of spite towards his dad, but that wouldn’t be helpful to anyone.

Wendy looked at him thoughtfully, “Hmm, how’s about you and I go for a walk? Poor choice of words on my part, but you up for it?”

“Oh, sure. Mom, do you need me for anything…?”

“No, go have fun with your grandma.” June smiled, “But tomorrow, you are doing some work around this house, got that, Roddy?”

“Got it.” Roderick grinned and then moved to hold the door open for his grandmother, who wheeled herself out, going down the handicap ramp that had been installed by the house. Roderick followed her, waving to his mom as he left.

“So… Roderick.”

“Yeah?”

“How long have you not taken a shower?” She said, a smirk playing at her lips.

Roderick groaned, “Uhh… four days?”

“Nice.”  The two exchanged a look, and then laughed. She leaned back in her chair, and Roderick took that as a cue to begin pushing her chair so she wouldn’t have to exert herself. Sure, she’d argue that she was perfectly capable, and maybe she was, but Roderick was sure she appreciated the help.

She smiled, “I’ve missed you, Roderick.”

“Missed you too, Grandma.”

They spoke for some time then, catching up on different things that had happened throughout the year that they hadn’t had the chance to speak about over the phone. And eventually, they found themselves near the mystery shack. As always, Wendy looked at it with some... indescribably emotion. Nostalgia maybe? Anger? Roderick could never tell. 

He however, was staring straight at the dead pine tree. It was partly rotting, dry, and overall just ugly at this point.  Weirdly enough, this tree was one thing there was no definite story about. There were a million myths about the town, about this tree, but they were all inconsistent. His train of thought ended abruptly when he spotted Prince sitting on the porch of the shack. The man’s black hair was drawn back into a short ponytail, and more than one strand lay loose on his tan face. He glanced up at Roderick, and his deep brown eyes lit up.

“Roderick!” Prince waved, a stupid grin on his face.

He waved back, and then glanced at his grandmother, who just chortled.

“Go on, I’ll see you later for dinner.” He smiled gratefully at her and then walked towards Prince. The latter stood up off of the porch, then practically sprinted towards Roderick, tackling him to the ground in a hug. Wendy looked over at them.

“And this would probably be a good moment to sneak off…” She grinned, wheeling her chair backwards and Prince looked up at her sheepishly.

“S-sorry, Ms. Corduroy.” Wendy just rolled her eyes, turning around back to the path that she and Roderick had come from.

Roderick laughed, sitting up and pushing Prince lightly off of him, only to have the other hug him again, pushing him back to the ground.

“Agh, you’re crushing me—” Roderick replied, “Like geez, when are you gonna get over me?”

“I am.” Prince grinned, “Literally. Over you.”

“Oh my god.”

Prince laughed, and then kissed him. It had been so long—Roderick melted into it and when Prince finally drew back, it seemed like they’d never been apart. Prince sat up and helped Roderick into a sitting position as well. He tilted his head, looking at him curiously for a second before speaking up.

“Um, when’s the last time you took a shower?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Uh, don't worry, this is still a billdip story.  
> But apparently Roderick already has a boyfriend. Whoops. That's gonna be fun to work with. And yeah, if you couldn't tell, this story will have a lot of OCs, mainly because this is all set sixty years after weirdmageddon. The main gang's grown up and grown old, so of course a new generation's grown up around Gravity Falls.  
> Also, in case you're wondering what Roderick looks like, I came up with some rough concept art of him here: http://double-0-doodles.tumblr.com/image/146332852236


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably isn't edited enough.

Roderick didn’t go home that night. Instead he just texted his grandma he was staying over at Prince’s, and to tell his parents that. His mom always listened to Wendy. As such, his dad wouldn’t protest about it until Roderick came home the next morning. Still he knew that he’d get a stern talking to—‘staying over at your boyfriend’s house like that, just _what_ will the neighbours think?’ As if Roderick actually cared. They'd been dating for nearly two and a half years now, spending a night together shouldn't come as much of a surprise to anyone.

Prince’s parents however definitely didn’t have a problem with Roderick staying over. Then again, they weren't exactly home. They wouldn't be for the next month. Cruises to the Caribbean for some reason seemed to do that to a person. Who knew? But besides, Roderick’s intentions at staying over were completely innocent. Prince wanted to wait with anything like  _that_ , and Roderick wasn't about to pressure him into doing something he doesn't want. What kind of a relationship would that be?

However, the latter refused to sleep next to him at all unless he took a shower, so at least there was _one_ productive thing Roderick did that night. They ended up just talking for the next while, reminiscing, and just enjoying each other’s company. God, he'd missed him. He could hardly believe it had been three months since they'd actually been able to see each other face to face. It felt like so much more.

But they were together now. They had two months before they had to go their separate ways, and Roderick wouldn't waste a second.

Later, as they lay in bed, Prince fast asleep and hogging all the blankets, the other found he just didn't feel tired. His irregular sleeping schedule was finally catching up to him, and despite the fact that Prince had fallen asleep an hour or two ago, Roderick was still wide awake. He glanced at his phone to check the time, noting that it was around two in the morning.

Of course. Prince stirred slightly, turning on his side and facing Roderick, breaths slow. Roderick reached out his hand slowly, and brushed away a stray black hair of his, admiring his gentle features. He looked so peaceful, mouth slightly parted, chest rising... falling... Expression so calm, without a single care in the world. Roderick smiled softly, leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend's forehead. Prince made a content little noise that made his heart just melt. He had no idea what he’d done to deserve someone so perfect.

And honestly, he probably didn't deserve him. Yet, here they were.

Yeah.

Here they were.

It was a short while later that Roderick decided that some fresh air might help him get to sleep. After all, back when he was still at university, he’d be walking to and from the library at odd hours in the night, and he’d gotten somewhat used to being outdoors so late. Carefully, so as not to wake Prince, he lifted up the covers. He got out of bed, and Prince moved slightly. He froze for a second, just watching Prince, but when it seemed obvious the other wouldn't wake up, Roderick took a few steps away from the bed.

He went to one of the windows, one that opened out onto the roof. 

He hadn’t been up there in ages—and never alone. Prince had always been with him. But really, this place was like his home away from home anyway, he didn't have to ask him permission to do everything. As he unlocked the window, he vaguely remembered his grandmother also saying she used to sneak out here too. She used to work at the Mystery Shack when she was a teen, he knew that much for sure.

He stepped out onto the roof, taking a deep breath. The cool night air was calming. He closed his eyes, immediately feeling more at peace.

When he opened them again, moving slightly forward, he narrowly dodged a branch about to poke out his eye. What the hell? Oh. That's right. That dead tree. He hadn't realized before how close to the shack the branches of the pine tree were. He took a tentative step closer, looking it over. He could see it was tilted, and even partly leaning against the shack. If it stayed where it was, it would definitely fall onto it. There was no doubt.

He snapped off a twig, the resounding noise filling the empty air. Sitting down, he thumbed the twig between his fingers. Someone should really cut this thing down. It was a hazard. Why that hadn’t been done yet, he had no idea. Maybe he'd do it himself, he owned an axe after all, even if he wasn't that great with it, he  _was_ a Corduroy. He should take it upon himself to help out the shack right? Protect this place?

He leaned back, looking up at the stars, trying to spot some familiar constellations through the tree’s branches. Okay, he wasn’t imagining it, the branches were literally poking againstthe shack, some thicker ones looking like they were going to snap at any moment and fall against the house . He really had to talk to his family about why they, a family of lumberjacks, hadn’t thought to cut it down yet. This was just ridiculous.

Trying to spot some more faults with the tree, he saw something else.

What...  _was_ that?

There was this odd yellow light coming from one of the branches. Roderick squinted his eyes, blinking a bit. Some kind of lamp or--it opened an eye. The light. Opened an eye. 

Roderick recoiled in surprise, his own eyes widening. The light faded slightly, retreating into a triangular shape. It moved towards him slowly, its eye narrowing.

Suddenly a voice rang out, and Roderick could only assume it came from the triangle.

“Well well well! Haven’t seen _you_ around here before. What’s your name?”

“W-what?”

“What, are you _deaf,_ kid? _Who are you!?”_ The triangle shouted, or said—it didn’t seem that the thing had an ‘indoor’ voice.

“Um this is—this is some kind of joke, right? I’m dreaming?”

“Yeah, I wish. Listen kid, how’s about we just skip to the point. What the hell do you think you’re doing with my tree?”

This was... not normal. Oh this was definitely not normal. Roderick felt a spark of excitement rush through him.

“ _Your_ tree?”

“Seriously, do you need your ears checked!?” The triangle responded, glowing a bit brighter for a second, “Yeah! My tree!”

What was this thing? It’s too elaborate to be a prank. Magic? Okay, he had his suspicions about the town but this was--maybe still a dream, that was definitely a possibility! He shouldn't get his hopes up that quickly.

He pinched himself.

Nope.

"Okay, is this some prank? A computer or something?"

The triangle closed its eye, rubbing it with one hand, “This town has gotten so _stupid_. Look kid, how’s about you just return what’s mine and get the hell out of here before I really get angry.” The triangle crossed its arms, glaring at Roderick, obviously trying to intimidate him, but… come on, it was a small glowing triangle, how bad could it be if it was angry? Truth be told, it kind of looked cute. Roderick glanced down at the twig in his hands.

“Why do you want this?”

“Because it’s _mine_ , kid.”

“I’m twenty years old.”

“Wow, shocker. I’m a thousand times that. Maybe. Look, just _give me the twig_.”

Roderick lifted his chin a little, trying to make heads or tails of the situation he was in. So a triangle was asking him for a twig… Okay, that's normal. Definitely. So it was either some really elaborate prank, or magic. Okay but who the hell would want to prank _him_? At two in the morning!? He'd studied the lore about Gravity Falls but, could it really be  _real_? He stared at the triangle, when suddenly he realized he recognized him.

“Are you that… ornament?”

“What now?”

Roderick’s eyes widened in realization, “The decoration in the tree! That little triangle to hook customers to the shack—”

“THE NAME’S BILL CIPHER!” The triangle flared up, growing three sizes and turning bright red, “And I’m not a freaking Christmas ornament!”

Roderick stepped back automatically, now leaning against the roof, staring up at Bill. Holy crap. He tried to reach for his pocket to grab his phone and take a picture of this so he could study it later, but realized just how _stupid that was._ Fear suddenly rushed through him. What if it tried to kill him?  This thing could be dangerous—very, very dangerous. He had no idea what it was… No. Showing that he was afraid was probably just what it wanted.

So instead, he just countered, “Well… you are in a pine tree, albeit a dead one.”

Bill’s eye twitched and he looked as though he wanted to strangle him, but he didn’t move any closer. Instead his form just shook, until finally he shrunk down, turning yellow once more.

“You know what, just take it.” He turned around, floating to a higher branch. He sat down on it, and stared down at Roderick, “Since you’re so _desperate_ to keep a twig.”

Roderick looked at him incredulously, “You’re the one who—”

“Just _go_.”

He hesitantly glanced over at Bill once more, and paused for a second before he just crossed his arms, holding his ground.

“No. Tell me what you are.”

“I gave you an out here, kid. Just leave.” The triangle glared at him, but Roderick didn’t budge.

“You’re magic, right?”

“I’m a demon.” he snapped.

 _Demon!?_ Okay, that wasn’t what Roderick had expected. Was this thing from Hell? Was he actually speaking with a creature of _Hell_?

“You’re seriously a demon?”

“Yep. _So,_ how about you leave before I kill you, huh?” He snapped his fingers, and a blue fire appeared at his fingertips.

“This is… perfect.”

Obviously that hadn’t been the answer Bill had expected. The fire disappeared, his eye narrowing, “What now, kid?”

“You’re a demon! That means that all the stories are real, right?”

“What stories?”

“You know, the myths! About Gravity Falls.” Real. It could actually be real, “No one thought it was true... Hell, I thought it was crazy but- but it's all real! Even Grandma Wendy said that they weren’t but—”

"Wait, Red? You’re _Red’s_ grandkid?”

"What?”

“Wow kid, I’ve been out of it for a while. Hey, listen, this is all interesting and all, but let’s just cut straight to the chase. You want to know about the town, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Then leave me alone and check out the basement of this place. Goodnight.”

“Can’t you tell me anything else?” Roderick glanced back at him, “You haven’t really given me any straight answers here.”

“I’m a demon.”

“…And that means you can’t be helpful?” Roderick scoffed, the initial fear he’d felt upon being in the strange triangle’s presence having faded, “You are the first bit of actual proof that any of the studies I've done hold a shred of truth, I'm not leaving until I get some answers.”

Bill rolled his eye, “Well you’re persistent. Look, kid, just go back to whatever hell hole you decided to wake up in and go back to sleep. “

“You can’t make me.”

“Mm.” Bill chuckled slightly, “You don’t want to see me try.”

“Maybe I do.”

“ _Go._ ” At that, Bill turned around, floating to a higher branch of the tree, ignoring Roderick’s incredulous expression.

He tried to call after him, but the demon wouldn’t answer. He sighed, glancing back at the entrance to the shack, and then at Bill. He leaned against the shack, not budging. Okay, so he knew one thing for sure. This triangle was an asshole. And he was either crazy, or all his theories actually had merit. When Bill continued to stay silent, he took out his phone to take a picture, at least have some proof for when he woke up- and upon seeing that, the demon just disappeared.

Turned off his glow. 

Roderick huffed, annoyed, "Really?"

No response.

He sighed again, putting away his phone. He waited outside for a little longer, trying to find out where the triangle could possibly be hiding in the tree but in the end just decided he was, after all: tired.

 

He held onto the twig, looking down at it, then back up at the silhouette of the tree.

“Fine. Goodnight… Bill.”

No answer of course, but Roderick didn’t expect one. He just entered the shack once more. Once he was out of Bill’s sight, he grinned. A real demon! He was right, he was _right._  It was all real, all the myths, the stories—and he'd seen proof. His heart was pounding in his chest, and now that he was inside, it just felt all the more real.

All the people who had told him it was crazy, he’d show them. He’d show them all! Oh, He couldn’t wait to tell Prince in the morning. He could just imagine how excited the other would be now that he finally had proof. And as he lied down beside him, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to fall asleep, he was filled with so much excitement. But somehow the next thing he knew, the sun was harshly beaming down through the window. Morning had risen all throughout Gravity Falls.

Roderick felt someone playing with his hair, and he blearily opening his eyes, staring straight up at his boyfriend. He smiled softly, earning the same thing back.

“Hey.” He said quietly.

“Hey.”

They exchanged a tender glance, and Prince leaned down to kiss him, something that Roderick gladly returned. When Prince drew back, his smile had only widened.

“Sleep well?”

“Mm,” Roderick yawned, pulling himself up to a sitting position. The memories of the night before came flooding back. It wasn’t just a dream, right? He frantically got out of bed then, looking through the covers.

“What are you—”

“Give me a second, it’s here somewhere!” And then he spotted it. He pulled out the twig from the sheets, holding it up triumphantly, “It’s real.”

“Um, that’s a nice twig you’ve got there, Roderick.”

“It’s _all_ real. The reports I wrote for class? The myths? Prince, this town has magic.”

“Roderick—calm down, okay? I don’t… you know I don’t really believe in that stuff... What brought this on?”

“That- that triangle thing outside the shack! It’s a demon, it talked to me last night, I know it sounds crazy, but...” Roderick grinned, clutching the twig to his chest, “Last night, I went outside and it _talked_ to me.”

The look of concern that flashed over Prince’s face did not go unnoticed. He didn’t believe him.

“I have proof.”

“Oh?”

“This twig. I snapped it off the tree last night. It wasn’t a dream.” He held it out, “Do you really think I’d lie to you?”

Prince looked down at the twig for barely a second before nudging his boyfriend’s hand away, and looking into his eyes, “Okay… okay. Let me get this straight. You talked to a _demon_?”

“Yeah!”

“Right. Just don’t go telling me all the merchandise down in the shack is real too.”

“Who knows? Maybe it is!”

“Roderick. _Roderick._ You’re telling me the sascrotch is real? Oh no! Someone call nasa or something, we’ve made a horrifying discovery!”

Roderick rolled his eyes, laughing slightly, “Okay, I wouldn’t go thatfar, but, there is magic in Gravity Falls.”

And so, they just kept going back and forth, and in the end, it didn’t seem that Roderick had convinced Prince of anything. They went down to the kitchen, and suddenly Roderick’s phone rang out, indicating he had a text message. Then another one. 

_You up yet Roddy?_

_Get up!_

_You promised you'd help me around the house today, so get out of Prince's bed and come home! Love you! I'm out buying groceries, but your dad's waiting for you._

He sighed. Of course.

Prince noted his expression and then looked over his shoulder, reading the text from Roderick's mom. He sighed as well.

“Guess that means I’ll have to skip your amazing cooking skills,” Roderick said.

“I was going to make cereal but, yeah. Sorry. Guess you’ll miss out on how skillfully I can pour milk.”

Roderick smiled, taking his hand, “I’d better get going. But I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay.” And with that Prince gave him a quick kiss goodbye, and Roderick stood up from his chair, walking towards the front door. He left the shack, pocketing the twig. He glanced back towards the shack, and then entered the forest, going through a shortcut towards his house.

He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets then, kicking at the leaves on the ground. He’d hoped to stick around the shack longer, maybe check out that basement but… if he could only get another word in with that demon. That _demon_!

He probably should have been more afraid at the fact that he’d just dealt with a demon, but he just couldn't help it. He was ecstatic about this whole thing. If a demon was real, that probably meant everything else was too. Elves, centaurs, maybe dragons. All the things he’d studied about this place. All of it real. Oh man, he couldn’t wait to find out more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, here's some art that I did of Roderick:  
> https://double-0-doodles.tumblr.com/post/146332852236  
> https://double-0-doodles.tumblr.com/post/147317657646
> 
> I still might mess around with his design, as well as Prince's, but I hope to do some more art as well :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... since it's Billdip week, and today is fanfic appreciation day, idk i thought I'd take the chance to update this thing :) enjoy!

When Roderick reached his house, he wasn’t greeted by the familiar sight of his father standing in the doorway, ready to reprimand him. He’d expected to be yelled at for staying out all night (at least he told his mom where he’d be at the very least—she got pretty worried if he didn't message her) but… he wasn’t waiting for him.

Roderick could hear almost every detail of the conversation that normally they’d be bound to have, but instead as he entered the house, what he saw was his dad sitting at the kitchen table, a professionally peaceful look about him. He wasn't alone.

Right, of course: The new client his dad had been talking about the day before. A young woman, looking to be a few years older than Roderick was sitting beside his dad, sipping on some tea. She wore opaque sunglasses over her eyes, and Roderick immediately assumed she was blind. Upon hearing someone enter, she moved her head slightly, seemingly trying to place the sound.

“Uhh, hi there.” He lifted up his hand to wave out of habit, before quickly putting it back down.

“My son, Roderick,” Kyle explained, “He’s just going to his room now, isn’t that right?”

Well, he could take a hint. He definitely wasn’t wanted here. He smiled, suddenly glad to have gotten out of trouble, or at the very least delaying it to a later time, and nodded, “That’s right! Off to my room. Just gonna go now…  to my room. Nice to, uh, meet you.”

She said nothing and so he just faltered, taking a few steps back and then moving towards the staircase. He made it to the top and walked over to his bedroom, opening the door… and closing it. Very carefully, so as not to be heard, he walked back to the top of the stairs and sat down, listening in. He was curious what this new case was about, so sue him. Well, considering his father’s occupation as a lawyer, that might not be too much of an exaggeration.

“Mr. Corduroy, about your fee?” The woman asked, and Roderick noted how strained her voice sounded, as if she’d been crying quite a bit recently.

“Don’t you worry Ms. Durland—”

“Please, call me Re.”

“Right. Well Re, what we need to do now is figure out what really happened. Now, you didn’t hurt Myleni, and I know you bear no ill intention to him or his people.”

“Of course not.”

“Anyway, his lawyer pitched the idea that you attacked him, the reason to which he defended himself.”

“I would _never_. I could tell something was off, someone else must have hurt him and he lashed out at me!”

“I understand, Re. Myleni and his people are peaceful. They’ve never attacked unless they were threatened.”

“So, who was it?”

“That’s what we need to find out. At this moment, there’s nothing to prove that you didn’t attack your pixie.”

 _Her what now?_ Roderick leaned forward, eyes widening. Maybe he didn’t hear his dad right.

“Mr. Corduroy!” She sounded as though someone had insulted her mother, “He’s not _my_ pixie. You know it’s illegal to ‘own’ a pixie. I’m simply his employer.”

“Right, right of course. I am so sorry”

“He’s been employed in my family since I was a child, Mr. Corduroy. He’s practically my brother!”

Roderick held his breath. His father seemed to find this perfectly credible. A pixie, and his dad actually believed it. It couldn’t be true, right? Maybe it didn’t have to do with magic at all. Maybe he was overreacting and ‘pixie’ was simply a term for a sort of servant or janitor. Though he had no idea why anyone would call a janitor a pixie. That was crazy. This is crazy. Okay, maybe it really was just slang. his dad would never in a million years think that... that...

“The trial is in a few weeks. Until then I’m going to need you to—”

At that moment, Roderick’s phone decided to go off, telling him he had ten percent off his next purchase at Burger King.

Re turned around in her chair, trying to figure out where the noise had come from, and Kyle went to check his own phone. Roderick rushed to his feet and began to sneak towards his room, praying his dad wouldn’t put two and two together and—

He made it to his room, just as they began to speak once more. He breathed a sigh of relief, and the momentary panic he’d felt at having nearly been caught eavesdropping faded. _Pixies?_ He sat down at the computer by his desk, mind racing. So, last night he discovers magic is real. Yeah, no big deal. That's absolutely fine! That pales in comparisons to the fact his dad might believe in it. Might know about it. Might be _keeping_ it from him! No, no way. 

That just didn’t make sense to him at all. Maybe Re is- is _insane_ and his dad is just playing along! Then again, he knew his dad wasn’t that great of an actor. He was pretty honest about anything and everything, hell, he couldn’t go a moment without commenting on every little thing he found wrong with Roderick after all so—

Okay, calm down. The fact that a client had been talking about pixies didn’t mean that his dad was hiding magic from him. It's completely insane. 

Later, when his dad's client left, Roderick would confront him about it. Sure, he might have to admit to eavesdropping on an obviously confidential conversation between a client and their lawyer… and possibly face some legal issues due to this, maybe even compromise their trial… damn it, he really shouldn’t have listened in. No, what was he thinking? Of course he should have! Hell, he wished he was _still_ listening so he could get a better grasp on what the hell this case was about.

Calm down. He knew he wouldn’t be able to talk to his dad about what he’d heard until the trial was over. He wouldn’t be able to talk to _anyone_ about it. Maybe Prince if he made him swear not to say anything? God, he had no idea who else was involved in the case, and- and he'd be admitting to listening in and-  _was_ it a felony? If he asked his dad he'd obviously know he was eavesdropping so he can't ask his dad but his dad only said it would be a few weeks, he could wait a few weeks-

 _Calm. Down._ Take a deep breath. Come on. Sure, the whole world seems to be changing around him, but he needs to stay  _calm_. Breathe in. Out. In... out...

He opened up his laptop, clicking one of the many tabs he'd left open. Mindless tv shows would do him some good. 

Yeah, never mind. Instead of distracting himself, he decided that the obvious way to take his mind off of everything would be to look up everything he could find on the internet on demons and pixies. That definitely shouldn't work him up anymore, right? He didn't really learn much anyway. Just more of what he already knew. Demons=bad, pixies=fairy tales. All he could find were kids shows or fake lore sites.

 

It was several hours later that he realized he hadn’t actually had breakfast. Or cleaned the house like he'd told his mom he would. He assumed that his dad would either be out of the house at this point or preoccupied with other things, so he went to grab himself something to eat. His mom was nowhere to be found either. Still grocery shopping? More likely, she'd stopped by the lumberyard. It was supposed to be her day off, but since she'd taken over management you could hardly drag her out of the place.

He finished his simple breakfast of bread and jam, and took out his phone, looking through his messages. Nothing new… Nothing at all. His mind just kept flashing back and forth from what he'd heard that morning to what he'd seen last night. The house was a mess, sure but... who was going to stop him if he just went back to Prince's for a while? He's twenty years old, he's in charge of his own life, right?

He sighed, and spent the next two hours doing dishes and vacuuming the house.

And then finally he left the house, heading over to the shack and to Prince. Maybe he'd find a way to talk to Bill again.

But how Roderick managed to get roped into helping Prince until the end of his shift, he had no idea. All he knew was that the moment he got inside the shack, a hand grabbed his arm, pulling him behind the counter. A barrage of customers demanded refunds for items that obviously were faulty, and others just wouldn't stop complaining and oh dear god was that kid about to throw up!?

He didn’t even get an explanation from Prince because when he turned to look at him, he saw him running over and yelling at someone that it’s a rock that _looks_ like a face, not an actual face, you  _really_ don't have to call the police!

Four hours and countless annoyed customers later, work was over. Roderick leaned against the counter, shocked at what he’d just experienced. Customers could be so _mean_. He looked over at Prince who was reorganizing a collection of bobbleheads, and huffed.

“You go through that _every_ day?”

“Yep.”

“God, I can’t even imagine. I’d never be able to—”

“Do you want a job here?” Prince cut him off, and Roderick finally noticed the somewhat desperate expression he had.

“What?”

“Look, Roderick, normally I wouldn’t ask this, but my parents are out of town for the next _month,_ and I have to manage this whole shack on my own. I _can_ do it, but... I really could use an extra pair of hands around here.” He put down a final bobblehead and walked over to the opposite side of the counter Roderick was behind, leaning on it so that they were about a foot apart.

“You’d get paid,” He continued, “I mean, minimum wage, but I think that—”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Then of course I'll take the job!” Roderick smiled, reaching over to grasp at Prince’s hand from the counter, “I wanted a summer job anyway.” It couldn’t always be as bad as today, right? And his dad had been nagging him to work somewhere, maybe even at the lumberyard with his mom but… he’d spend the whole summer side by side with Prince. Sure, it wouldn’t be easy, but he could handle it, right?

“Really?” Prince asked, eyes wide.

“Yep.”

“Oh my god that is such a relief..” The grin that erupted on his boyfriend’s face then was worth it—so what if he had to deal with some of the angriest customers (from what he could tell) in the world? Prince was worth anything. 

He leaned forward over the counter and gave Prince a light kiss on the nose, earning a laugh as soon as he drew back, and soon Roderick joined him. What had he ever done to deserve someone so precious? He’d never thought in his life that he’d actually be with _Prince Ramirez._

They’d met as kids, but they were always leagues apart. Prince, the popular and yet somewhat shy kid in his class, and Roderick the nerdy loner off in the corner. They didn’t really become friends until high school, and at that point Roderick, along with a lot of girls in their grade, was harbouring the biggest crush on him… but still, actually ending up with him seemed impossible.

Well, that is until they both joined the same Dungeons Dungeons and More Dungeons club.

“What’re you thinking about?” Prince asked.

“Nothing.” Roderick teased, smiling, “Nothing at all.”

“Oh come on.”

“Well, _mostly_ I’m thinking about how much better at DD&D I am.”

“Oh? Oh really? Right, next time I get a day off I’m going to prove that little thought, _dead wrong_.”

“Love to see you try.” Roderick grinned, stepping back from the counter, “Anyway, not that I really care, but do I get paid for the past four hours?”

“Uhh…” Prince looked as though he hadn’t thought about that.

“S’what I thought.” He chuckled, stepping around the counter and looking around the shack, “Actually, is it alright if I just take an item?”

“I… guess? I mean, I don’t get what you’d want from _here_ , but yeah why not?”

Roderick nodded, eyes darting from one item to the other, and finally landing on a rack of hats near the side. Each one of them adorned the symbol of the Mystery shack—a green pine tree fused with a question mark. He walked over to it, Prince watching him curiously as he picked one up and tried it on. Not a bad fit. Actually, it felt _really_ comfortable.

“That oughta do the trick!” He looked in the mirror, suddenly feeling as though… he’d said that before. Déjà vu. He blinked, taking a step back. What? Time seemed to slow down for a second.

_And I will have a… grappling hook! Yes!_

Prince was laughing behind him, and Roderick turned to look at him inquisitively, “What is it?”

“Sorry, just… never thought I’d see you wearing a green hat.”

“Why not?”

“Red hair, green hat, you’re practically glowing there, Roderick.”

“…Thanks. By the way, strange question but, do you sell grappling hooks here?”

He blinked, “What? No, why would we…?”

“Never mind.” He readjusted the hat on his head, feeling suddenly nostalgic for something, but he couldn’t tell for what.

“You okay?”

“Fine. Listen, I should probably get going. When do you want me in for work tomorrow?”

“Seven thirty, not a minute later.”

“ _Great.”_ He groaned, “I have to _wake up_.” However as he waved back at Prince, he was smiling. He definitely couldn’t say that his summer would be boring this year. And with luck… he’d be able to look through the basement of this place, and find out just what Bill was talking about the night before. That, and maybe ask Bill about the existence of pixies. If he'd  _talk_ to Roderick that is.

He opened the door to the shack, leaving, and he glanced over at the dead pine tree. He considered going over to it… but thought better and just began the walk home. He couldn’t wait to see his mom’s face when he told her he’d actually gotten a job. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh by the way, I created some cover art for this fic! Feel free to check it out:  
> https://double-0-doodles.tumblr.com/post/149804056571


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated... I'm doing nanowrimo now and decided, hey let's just ignore my novel for a day and work on fanfiction. Enjoy.

 

Work was hell. God, it was probably one of the worst things Roderick had ever experienced. But at least he got paid. The next day passed agonizingly slowly. His only solace were the small moments in which the shack was empty, and he and Prince got to chat for a while.

But before he left that evening, he dared to ask Prince about the shack’s basement.

“Hm… I mean, no one’s been down there in ages.” Prince replied, adjusting the order of a few of the strange bobbleheads near the front of the store, “It’s a mess. I really don’t recommend going down there.”

“Please? The... triangle said there might be something down there.”

“The—the triangle… said…” Prince repeated, looking at him exasperatedly, “Roderick, listen to yourself.”

“Yeah, I get it. It sounds crazy. But can I please check out the basement?” He looked at him hopefully, “It’ll be quick, I promise.”

Prince rolled his eyes, but then stepped away from the bobblehead rack, walking towards the door to the basement. He opened it, revealing the passage to the elevator that led to the basement.

“Have fun. But I have to finish cleaning up here so…”

“Got it! Thanks, Prince. You’re the best.”

“Don’t I know it?” He chuckled, turning back around as Roderick entered the passage. Wow… it had been years since he’d been in here. He and Prince used to always go down to the basement so they could play DD&D, but... wow how long had it really been? They really ought to bring out the old dice sometime.

The doors to the elevator opened, revealing the basement full of boxes upon boxes of merchandise. Yeah, Prince hadn’t been lying when he said it was a mess. But what did Bill mean about this place? Was there some sort of secret about magic hidden here? That's the only thing it could be- that or it was just a demon being an asshole and sending him on a wild goose chase.

He'd try not think about that for now. This town was hiding something, and it had been his whole life. Sure, no one believed it right now, but oh, they were going to if Roderick had anything to do with it. He explored the various rooms in the basement, annoyingly finding almost nothing out of the ordinary. There were just more boxes. So many boxes. He looked through a few, but found nothing aside from merchandise.

There was the occasional copying machine, a stack of books here and there, and stray parts of _something_ just lying around on the floor. Like there had once been a lot of machinery around here, but now there was nothing.

He let his fingers trace over some of the boxes, dust clinging to him, soft and thick. He rubbed his hands on his jeans, continuing to look around. Would he really have to look through everything?

There was nothing significant about this place. Whatsoever. He sighed, spotting some sort of table towards the corner. There were papers—mostly bills—scattered all over it, though a few things were pinned up to the side. Blueprints for something. The writing over it was illegible however, frayed and destroyed with time.

Well, this was something at least.

_I trust you._

He flinched, stepping away from the desk. There was another paper, a photocopy on the desk, which contradicted the thought he’d just had.

Trust no one. It said, right in the middle. _Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I’m being watched. I must hide this book before He finds it. Remember—in Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust. Trust no one._

What… what was this?

“Roderick?”

He nearly jumped out of his skin, turning around to see Prince standing there.

“Uhh, you alright?”

“Fine!”

“Um, find anything?”

He glanced at the paper in his hands. When had he picked it up? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

“I don’t know. Maybe? I don’t know.”

“Seriously, you okay?”

“Long day. Um… hey, you ever see this before? Is it your writing, or someone you know?” He held out the photocopy to Prince, who just shook his head.

“Nope. It might’ve belonged to the original owners of the shack.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Grandpa Soos never got rid of their stuff. I mean, they kind of abandoned the place and gave it to him, so he could do whatever he wanted with it, right?”

Roderick glanced back at the paper, and then rolled it up, deciding to take it with him. Maybe it wasn’t important, but… someone else knew there was something up with Gravity Falls. He had to find out whoever had written this.

“Are any of the original owners still alive?”

Prince shrugged, “I think the majority of them have passed away at this point.”

“Do you know anything else about them?”

“Not really.. there were a few pairs of twins, I know that much.”

Roderick took a deep breath, and then began to walk alongside Prince towards the elevator.

“I always wanted a twin,” Roderick admitted, leaning against his boyfriend, “Sorry if me looking through all this bothers you.”

“What? Why would it bother me?”

“Well… you seemed kind of cold.” Roderick admitted, smiling slightly at Prince, who just shook his head, smiling back.

“It’s what you’re interested in. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t let you pursue your dreams?” He intertwined his finger’s with Roderick’s, “Sure I don’t really believe there’s magic but… if you really want to keep on looking through my basement, have fun. It’s not like I keep any dead bodies down there.”

“No, those are in the attic,” Roderick answered, and Prince gasped dramatically.

“ _What?_ How did you find out!? You’ll never take me alive!” He let go of Roderick’s hand then and ran towards the elevator, trying to get the doors to close before his boyfriend could make it inside.

Roderick laughed and chased after him, throwing his arm in front of the closing door, getting the doors to open once more. He stepped inside the elevator, cornering Prince, putting his hand against the wall.

“Well, what are you going to do now?”

“Mm… kiss you?”

Roderick grinned, “Sounds like a plan.”

As the doors closed, Prince leaned forward, giving his boyfriend a tender kiss.

As he drew back he murmured, “I’ve missed you, you know.”

“I missed you too.” He stepped back as the doors opened once more, leading to the staircase. They climbed up, one after another, and Roderick found himself smiling all the while. 

They were different. So different. But a lot of the time it just made their relationship stronger. They gave each other different perspectives, allowed each other to see things through another point of view. They were good together. He knew that much. As they re-entered the shop, Roderick’s grip tightened slightly on the paper.

_Trust no one._

But he could trust Prince, right? He glanced back at him, the latter just giving him a reassuring smile. Yeah. Of course he could. He was the one person in the world he could trust more than anyone.

“I’m gonna’ get going. My mom said she’d wait with dinner until I got home.”

Prince nodded, and then leaned forward to give him another kiss, “Love you.”

“Love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow… still seven thirty?”

“And not a minute later!” Prince smiled mischievously, leaning against the wall as Roderick opened the door.

“Yeah, yeah. Got it.” He stepped outside, looking at the sky. Night had fallen around Gravity Falls once more, the stars seemingly having appeared out of nowhere.

He began to walk towards the shortcut in the forest, but then changed his mind, walking over to the pine tree. He looked up, trying to spot Bill.

Maybe to even make sure that it hadn’t been a dream. Despite the fact that he was at _least_ eighty percent sure it wasn’t, he just… wanted to see him.

He spotted the triangle then. Not glowing like he had been the last time, but just sitting there in the tree. He didn’t even look like he’d moved from the last spot he’d seen him. Roderick tilted his head.

He didn’t really understand… why? Why didn’t Bill just leave the tree? If he was an all-powerful demon (apparently) then why would he just sit around here?

“Hey! Isosceles demon!” Roderick called up in a sudden burst of confidence. He rested his hand against the tree.

Bill’s eye burst open, and he glanced down. When he saw it was just Roderick, he rolled his eye, saying nothing.

Roderick blinked, “Um… hi?

“What do you want.” Blunt. Straight to the point. Irritatingly so.

“Uh… I went down to the basement?”

“Oh did you now? Find what you wanted?”

“I found a page of _something_ but—”

“Cool, so you’ll just leave me alone then!”

“It looked like part of a journal,” Roderick continued, and noticed that the triangle perked up at that.

“A journal?”

“Yeah, do you know who wrote it?”

“Oh kid, that’s quite the story.” He looked as though he was contemplating something for a second, but then just shrugged, “You know what…? Fine. This is getting boring anyway. Let’s chat.” Bill pushed himself off the branch he was sitting on and floated to a lower one, beginning to glow ever so slightly. He seated himself onto it, looking down at Roderick.

“That journal? It belonged to a six fingered idiot.” He finally said, “But he was right about one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“This town…?” Bill narrowed his eye, “ _You can’t trust anyone_.”

His mind suddenly flashed to his dad. To what had happened yesterday.

“Hey, Bill? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, but I can’t say I’ll answer!”

“What do you know about… about pixies?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow two updates in a single week! Ha.... nanowrimo.... is killing me. Every time I have no ideas for my novel I just end up writing fanfiction. Great. Anyway, enjoy.

Bill didn’t explain much to him, much to Roderick’s annoyance. But instead, he gave him the means to find out for himself. He’d gotten Bill to reveal the place where the pixies stayed in the forest. The demon told him they lived in the northern part of the forest, beneath a waterfall. Surprisingly, Roderick had never been there. He'd thought for sure he knew the entire forest. He’d explored it his whole life after all. So instead of heading home after leaving the shack, he made a beeline off of the regular path in the forest.

He texted his mom that he was going to be a bit late home, saying that Prince needed some help cleaning up.

That seemed believable, right? So long as she didn’t call the Shack... well, then instead she'd call Roderick and he'd say he was on his way home. Problem solved.

So, following Bill’s vague, and yet somehow definitive instructions, he made his way through the forest. It was quite the journey from the shack to this part of the forest. It took nearly an hour to just walk there. His phone’s flashlight just barely illuminated the ground in front of him as he walked, pushing branches out of his face so he could keep going.

Mosquitoes were everywhere too. He wasn’t the least bit prepared for this hike he’d gotten himself into. Every moment he wasn’t tripping over a stray branch, he was slapping his arms and legs, trying to at least have an inch of skin not covered in bites. It was probably futile. He kept checking his watch as well. This really... wasn’t the best idea, was it?

He hadn’t realized how long the walk to this part of the forest was. He wondered if Bill had just tricked him. It was a demon after all, it made sense that maybe he was just trying to get him lost. This could have waited until morning at the very least. 

No, it _definitely_ could have waited until morning. But here he was: shoes soaked through from stepping in puddles and mud, clothes covered in the latter, and a million bug bites spelling out random patterns on his skin. He absently scratched at the tip of his nose where one lucky little bastard had managed to sneak some blood from him.

Roderick swatted another one away, nearly tripping over a log, not having paid attention to the ground for a brief second. He managed to grab onto a branch of a different tree as he stumbled forward, just barely stopping himself before the rushing water in front of him. There was a river in front of him. Damn, that was a close one. If he’d fallen into that, he would have been completely soaked.

That, and it was getting cold. He shivered slightly, steadying himself and looking around. Just where in the world was he…? He shone his flashlight over the water, the light reflecting off of it in waves, and he heard the distinct sound of crashing a little further along. His eyes widened, and he kept walking alongside the water, until finally... he reached it. A waterfall.

Had he found it? The pixie’s home? He looked around, but saw nothing that seemed out of the ordinary. It was just a waterfall as far as he could tell. He switched off his flashlight, and stepped a little closer to the waterfall. Bill had said they were _beneath_ the waterfall, right?

“Um, h-hello?” He called out hesitantly, and then cleared his throat, “I’m… looking for a pixie! Myleni.”

If he knew one of their names, maybe they might not see him as an enemy. There was nothing but silence for a moment, and he looked around, hoping for any sort of evidence that he wasn’t just talking to thin air.

And found nothing. He faltered for a moment, continuing to look around, and began to really grow discouraged. He took a step back, eyes scanning the forest.

“Hello?” He said again.

Did he really walk all this way for—for nothing? God, he should never have trusted Bill! He turned the flashlight back on on his phone, realizing he didn't have any connection. Damn it... okay, so what, he had to walk all the way back now?

"Come on, isn't anyone there?" He asked.

Still no answer.

No answer but light. The waterfall had lit up with small lights behind it, dashing about. Small figures flew out from inside  the waterfall, looking like fireflies in the growing darkness of the night. He’d probably never be able to accurately describe how beautiful they looked then as the woods around him lit up with their light.  He took a step back, trying to take it all in. He stumbled backwards when one of the lights was suddenly right in front of his face, revealing a small and extremely angry looking creature.

He blinked as it moved closer, staring straight into one of his eyes. He tried to focus on it, failing quite quickly.

“Um—”

“ _Who are you?_ ” Their voice was barely loud enough for Roderick to hear.

“I’m Roderick Corduroy, er, what’s your—”

“ _Corduroy!”_ They shouted, still sounding as if someone had turned the volume all the way down to one, “You’re the lawyer!?”

Roderick blinked. What? He quickly held up his hands, taking his step back so he could actually look at the pixie.

“No- no no no, I’m no lawyer!”

“I should say so! Thinking you even have a case? Ridiculous!”

“No! Wait, seriously, that’s my dad, I’m _not_ a lawyer! I’m just a student. That’s all. No law.”

“He send you to spy on us, huh? Get our strategies? Well _buddy_ , I’ll have you know—”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. J-just calm down.”

“You made a mistake in coming here, Corduroy!” They shouted, saying the last name as if it was something putrid, and then glared pointedly at Roderick, “Leave. Right now.”

“Wait, seriously, wait! I just wanted to see if you were real, okay!? That’s all!”

The pixie narrowed their eyes, and then slowly crossed their arms, “Excuse me?”

“Look, I didn’t know pixies were real, I just overheard my dad talking about them with his client. I don’t know anything about the case, I swear.” He drew an ‘x’ over his chest with his finger, “Cross my heart.”

The pixie scoffed, “Well, we’re real. Bye.”

“Wait.” A different voice said, softer than the first speaker, “Huli, just wait a second…” The pixie drifted towards Roderick, flying around him quickly, as if analysing him, before moving a bit away, tilting its head as it looked a the human.

He absently rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“What is it, Myleni?” So this was the pixie going on trial? Roderick looked at him carefully, but noticed nothing special about them—well at least in comparison to the rest of the pixies.

He smiled, “Hello, Roderick.”

“Um, hi.” He gave the pixie a small wave.

Huli glanced between them, looking confused, “Myleni, what are you doing?”

“You smell different.” Myleni commented, “You have questions, don’t you?”

“Er, y-yeah, I do.” He dropped his arm to his side, glancing towards the other pixies and then back at Myleni, “Do you actually know my dad?” Even he hadn’t expected that to be his first question but… it just seemed to slip out.

Myleni shook his head, “I don’t know your father, human.”

“Oh… alright.” But there was no doubt about it now. His dad knew magic anyway. Why did he even ask that?

“Is there anything else?”

“Y-yeah! What even is this trial about?”

Huli glared pointedly at Roderick, but Myleni answered, “Ms. Re tried to sell me. Like property.”

“We’re not slaves!” Huli shouted.

“Don’t yell, Huli,” Myleni reprimanded them, earning a small ‘sorry’ in response, “I didn’t attack Ms. Re. She’s claiming that I did, but she committed a much worse crime, according to law, trying to sell me.” He smiled, looking straight at Roderick, “I’ve answered your question, now you answer one of mine.”

“O-okay,” Roderick agreed, still processing what the pixie was saying.

“Where is it? The rest of it?”

“What?”

“You’re hiding it somewhere. Where is it.” His voice seemed to grow cold for a second, before he stopped himself, smiling once more, “You know, don’t you?”

“I have—I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The journal? He felt his heart begin to race. Did they know he had a page from this magic journal Bill had talked about?

“Please, you’re making this more difficult than it has to be.”

“I really _really_ don’t know what you’re talking about. But uh, anyway, nice to meet you, I should probably get going, it’s late and—”

“Where _is_ it, Roderick?” This time his tone sounded more like a demand, and even Huli turned to look at him.

“Myleni are you okay?”

“Fine.” Myleni said abruptly, narrowing his eyes as he stared at Roderick. After a moment, he seemed to decide it wasn’t worth it, “Look, for now, just… just know I’m innocent, alright? Talk to your dad if you can, but, us pixies would never hurt anyone. I didn’t do it. Goodnight, Roderick.”

“Y-yeah!” Huli continued, “Go tell your dad he should find some other case to work on, because this one is so far in our favour, the scale is broken! Pixies can’t lie, human!”

Roderick blinked at that, but decided not to question it, “O-okay. Goodnight.” He took a step back, as some of the pixies began to retreat into the waterfall again. Myleni looked at him one last time, before also diving beneath the waterfall, Huli following as well. The only light left in the forest was that of the flashlight on Roderick’s phone.

And it seemed that was that. He’d walked over an hour for a three minute conversation. With pixies. With real live little fairy people! He began to grin slightly. Oh this was good. Sure, he hadn’t understood the extent of what they were saying, but… he had proof. If he brought someone here, anyone, they’d know magic is real.

He’d prove to Prince he wasn’t crazy. He checked the time on his phone, automatically beginning to groan. It was late. Very late.

Too late to have a good excuse. And it would be probably another hour and a half at least before he was home. He tried to call home, saying when he’d be back, but remembered he had no signal. He furrowed his eyebrows, and then tried to text his mom, maybe that’d go through after a while...

Oh no. No no no… the text he’d written earlier, actually hadn’t sent. As he walked, now in a hurried pace back home, he couldn’t help but imagine how angry his dad would be when he got back for staying out this late. Without even sending a text.

Crap.

He was right about one thing: it took another hour and a half before he finally reached his front doorstep, covered in mud, brambles, and mosquito bites.

June was waiting at the door for him. All his resolve left him as he saw her worried expression turn to anger.

“Roderick Mason Corduroy! I called Prince’s house, and you weren’t there! Where were you, where the hell were you?! I was so worried! I tried calling your cell phone, I must have sent you a million texts—how could you not send me a single text back!? Where were you!?”

“Um…”

“ _Um?_ Is that all you have to say for yourself?” She stepped back as he entered the house, and then pointed at the kitchen table, “Sit down.” He hesitantly moved to one of the chairs, and sat down on it, looking up at her sheepishly.

His mother continued on, “You may be a college student now, but you are still my son and you live in my house! Roddy, I was so worried! I was just about to call the police, you know! What if someone had gotten you? Kidnapped you, sold you, tortured you, god forbid killed you!?”

“Mom, I- I was just going for a walk!”

“Prince told me you left at ten o clock. You went walking for _three damn hours_!? Where were you? Tell me the truth Roddy!”

“I was just exploring the forest!” He replied desperately, knowing that if he told her the full truth right now, she’d never believe him.

“Oh really? At this time of night?”

“Y-yes!”

“You’re grounded.” She finally said, “No laptop. No cell phone. And no leaving the house for a week.”

He blinked, and then lifted up a finger, trying to get a point in, “I—I have a job…”

“Yeah. I know. But you’re going straight there and straight back to the house every day, you got that!?”

He stared at her, and then bowed his head slightly, nodding, “I get it. Sorry.”

“Good.” June looked over at him, meeting Roderick’s eyes, “Now come here and give me a hug. I’m so angry at you.” Roderick stood up hesitantly, and then she engulfed him in a hug.

She held onto him tightly, and then said in a softer tone, “I was so worried… you’re still my little boy, no matter how old you get.”

“I’m sorry mom. I swear, I just lost track of time.”

She held onto him for a second longer, before letting go and patting his shoulder, “Alright. Just go to your room, and get some sleep. I’ll be waking you up early for work tomorrow, so get some rest.”

“Yeah. Got it mom. Goodnight.”

“G’night Roddy. I'm still mad at you though!"

He smiled slightly, earning a huff and a smile back before he turned to climb up the staircase, smile fading as he did so. He had so wanted his mother not to worry… and now he was grounded. He sighed, opening the door to his room.

Roderick didn’t fall asleep for another hour or so, just laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, and thinking about what he had seen that night.

His dad knew about magic, beyond a doubt at this point. And Myleni was being falsely prosecuted by Roderick’s father.

He had no idea how to even begin to process this.

So he didn't, instead just falling asleep, dreams filling with stars and little kids playing with fairies in the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow three chapters out this month that's a record. Nanowrimo's really something all right.

The next day at work was even more hellish than the first one. He’d barely gotten any sleep the night before, and there were just… so many customers. All of them were trying to get better deals on obviously overpriced items, and Roderick had to just continue lying that they were a perfectly good price. Even those ridiculous “mr mystery” bobbleheads.” If it was up to Roderick, he’d be giving out these trinkets for free. But no, he was selling a bug that was cut in half and glued to another bug, clumsily encased in a glass bottle, and claiming that it was a hybrid that could only be found in Gravity Falls.

People actually bought this stuff. During a minute in which the shack was empty he asked Prince why all these items were so _fake_ , but his boyfriend was less than helpful, simply saying that that was the way the shack had always been, and who was he to change tradition?

Apparently, the original owner of the shack, “Mr. Mystery” had not only created bobbleheads of himself, but had decided to run a crappy and scam-like business. Prince’s grandfather Soos idolized the guy so much that when he became the owner of the shack, he hardly changed anything. Jamie, Prince’s dad, hadn’t changed anything when he took over out of respect to his own father, and such had the tradition of overpriced garbage continued.

Roderick and Prince’s lunch break couldn’t come by quickly enough. Half an hour at noon, they’d close shop, eat whatever food they could, and actually get a moment’s rest. Roderick considered going down to the basement during that time, maybe continue his search for the rest of the journal, but decided against it. He didn’t want to waste the only half hour he had to do nothing that day.

So he just sat down in the kitchen of the Shack, Prince sitting across from him. Both were eating sandwiches that Prince had so kindly prepared for them. Simply peanut butter and jelly, but filling nonetheless. Especially after four hours of work with no break.

Roderick gave a contented sigh as he bit into his sandwich, earning a smile from Prince, “That good huh?”

“You’re a fantastic chef.”

“Oh please.” Prince laughed, beginning to eat his own sandwich, “You should try my buttered toast, I’ve had some pretty great reviews on it. Rated five stars.”

“You should try selling it at the shack, it wouldn’t be much worse than what you’ve already got.”

Prince nodded with a laugh, standing up to get some glasses from the cupboard. “True. Ginger ale? Cool. Anyway, I’ve been wondering…  um, your mom called last night.”

Roderick stiffened. Right… He hadn’t mentioned it yet. But then again, maybe this was his chance? He saw pixies last night. Maybe he could actually convince Prince he was telling the truth.

“Oh?”

“Where were you, Roderick? I was really getting worried.”

Roderick smiled then, as the latter sat down, sliding over a glass of ginger ale towards him. He took a sip first, and his smile grew into more of a grin.

“I saw pixies last night.”

Prince stared at him for a second, trying to process what he was saying, “Pixies, as in…?”

“Little fairy people! They had these tiny wings, and were glowing and—”

“Roderick what is _wrong_ with you?” His tone was furious.

“I—Prince, what are you—”

“You know how worried both your mom and I were? And you were out… looking for freaking pixies!?” His grip tightened on his own glass, so much so that his knuckles were turning white.

“Just—just listen to me for a second! I swear it happened. I went to this waterfall that Bill told me about, and they were there. I _swear_. My dad’s prosecuting one of them in court.”

Prince just stared at him then, the anger fading more into something akin to concern, “Seriously, are you _on_ something?”

“I know it sounds crazy. God, do I know. But Prince, you’ve got to believe me! This is really happening. Bill told me where to find the pixies, and they were there.”

“This is… this isn’t funny Roderick, I don’t know if you’re joking around but… just stop. Joke’s over.” Prince leaned back in his chair, continuing to stare at Roderick.

“You said you supported my studies, whatever happened to that?”

“You could have gotten hurt!” Prince rebutted, “You have no idea how scared I was!”

“You sound like my mom.”

“Well, your mom was terrified too! She kept calling me every ten minutes to check if you hadn’t come back to the shack. I started to think it was _my_ fault for keeping you late that you’d gotten hurt, gotten kidnapped, Roderick—”

“I didn’t have reception, I promise I tried to send a text to my mom saying I was going to be home late, but it didn’t go through, okay?”

“You didn’t even call me last night when you got back. I just prayed that when I got down here for work this morning, you’d show up as well.” Prince finished his sandwich, looking away from Roderick, “I love you, okay?”

“I love you t-”

Je cut him off, “So please, Roderick… stop it. There’s no demon out there. There’s no pixies. I know that tree outside of the house, all that’s there is a triangle ornament. That’s not a _demon_.”

Roderick remained silent, so Prince took that as a cue to continue.

“Besides, in general, wouldn’t you want to _avoid_ taking a demon’s advice? They’re not real, but still, it’s common sense.”

“Do you think I’m crazy?” Roderick finally said, his voice soft.

Prince blinked, eyes widening, “No I just—”

“No, you do.” He looked away, “I can see it in your eyes.”

Prince looked at him desperately, “Please, Roderick, I don’t think you’re crazy but—”

“But _what_?”

“But you’re not safe the way you’re acting! You’re doing what this “demon” tells you to!”

“You don’t even believe he’s real.”

“No I don’t, but—”

Roderick cut him off again, “I’m gonna’ finish the rest of my lunch by the counter.” He’d expected Prince to say something back, to give him a quick rebuttal on why in fact he should stay right where he is, but Prince gave him nothing.

So Roderick stood up, taking his sandwich with him, and walked into the shack. As soon as he was out of Prince’s sightline, he slumped over. This was the first fight they’d had in a long time. Was it so wrong that he just wanted his boyfriend not to think he was losing his mind? He didn’t want to lie to him.

He leaned on the counter as he ate his sandwich, looking around at the empty shop. He wasn’t in the wrong here, right? Roderick had been talking about his theories with Prince for ages, and now that he actually knew they were _real,_ Prince thought he was crazy.

He thought he could tell him anything. But… okay, okay, fine, he gets it, he got Prince worried. He hated fighting with him. He sighed, glancing towards the kitchen, where he heard the muffled sounds of his boyfriend eating his own lunch. He wanted to go over to apologize. He’d worried him, and he should have somehow contacted him, but—

He’d seen pixies. He’d prove it to Prince, just you wait. When Prince came back into the shack to open the doors once more, there was a stiff silence between them. Neither one wanted to be the first to say anything. But when customers began entering, the chance was lost anyways. They became quickly busy with their jobs.

Roderick couldn’t help but notice however, that Prince kept sneaking glances at him, looking worried.

When the story finally closed, Roderick turned to Prince, and decided to try to fix things.

“I’m really sorry I didn’t call you. I let all these theories get to my head,” Roderick caught himself as he realized he was lying, and felt his eyes fall as he continued, “I’ll… stay away from all this stuff for now.”

Prince was silent for a second, and then took the other’s hand, looking sympathetic, “I’m sorry too. I don’t want you to think that I don’t support this but… it doesn’t seem to be good for you. Investigating this town: I really don’t think there’s anything to find! Pixies aren’t real but—sorry. I love you. I’m just thinking about what’s best for you.”

“I know.” Roderick answered, lifting the others hand up, and then with a soft smile put it to his lips, “You care so much for me, my Prince.”

Prince’s face immediately turned red, and he pulled his hand away with a small smile, “Don’t say it like that.”

Roderick grinned, feeling embarrassed but at the same time glad he’d made up with him—even if it was over a lie.

“Who am I if I don’t listen to the prince?”

“Oh stop.”

Roderick’s smile faltered for a second, just staring at Prince. He just wanted… he just wanted him to understand… He leaned forward then, and put his arms around him, embracing him.

“I’m sorry.” He said again.

“It’s—it’s okay!” Prince said reassuringly, putting his hands around him as well.

But he was lying to him. How was that okay?

“I should go. My mom will be waiting for me at home. I’m grounded.”

“Yeah.” Prince pulled away, smiling, “See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow.”

He stepped back, feeling a little disappointed at the loss of contact, but then took a deep breath, walking towards the doors. He left, watching as Prince locked the door behind him. He gave him a small wave, and then began to walk towards the shortcut through the forest.

He considered for a second to stop by the tree, say something to Bill, but decided to just keep walking.

When Bill was the one to call out to him, he couldn’t help but freeze in his tracks.

“What, not coming to visit me? What happened with those pixies?” Bill’s voice was mocking, and Roderick decided not to answer this time. As much as he wanted to go towards the demon, maybe get some more information… he’d be responsible this time around and just head straight home.

“Wait a second kid, you ignoring me?” The demon began to float off of the tree, and Roderick’s eyes widened as Bill flew closer to him. He’s never seen the triangle leave the tree before—

He decided to keep walking.

“You are!” Bill said, floating a few feet to his left, following him as he walked through the forest, “You’re actually ignoring me.”

Roderick decided not to answer, growing amused.

“Come on kid, talk to me! Did you find the waterfall? They poke your eyes out?”

“Does it _look_ like they—” Roderick said, catching himself.

“Ah so you can see me!” Bill chuckled, “Honestly kid, I don’t really see what difference it would make if you had eyes or not. Your face is stupid enough already.”

“Well look who’s talking, you’ve only got one.” Roderick retaliated.

“And proud of it! So why were you looking for pixies anyway, kid?”

“My _name_ is Roderick,” He replied, suddenly realizing this was… actually the first time he’d told the demon his name. Crap, should he not have said anything? Maybe Bill would curse him or something now—

“Wait seriously?”

“Y-yeah! What’s wrong with that?”

The demon paused for a second, and then laughed, “ _Red_ erick.”

The redhead paused, and stared at the demon, “Never call me that again.”

“Got it Rederick!”

The human groaned, “You know what Bill, I’m not in the best mood, so could you just…” He waved his hand, gesturing for him to leave.

Bill grabbed at his front, in mock offense, “Oh, poor little Rederick is having a crisis.”

“You’re such a pain.” Roderick said bemusedly, shaking his head. He glanced over at him, noting as Bill barely avoided a tree that had somehow found itself in his way, “Why are you floating so far away from me?”

“No reason.”

“What, are you scared to come close to me or something?” Roderick chuckled, and then angled his steps so that he walked a little closer to Bill. Immediately when he was within just a few feet of him, the triangle sharply moved away and hit a tree face (eye?) first. He peeled himself off with a groan, earning an inquisitive glance from Roderick.

“Um… Bill?”

“Shut up.”

“No, seriously, why are you moving away from me?” He tried to take a step closer to Bill, but the demon moved back again.

“Shut up!” He flew a bit higher, muttering something to himself.

Roderick watched as he began to float away, back in the direction of the shack, “Wait! Bill, what the hell—BILL!”

But the triangle sped off. The speed at which he did so even got Roderick to raise an eyebrow, slightly impressed. He sighed. Well then. This was definitely turning out to be a _great_ day, Roderick thought to himself sarcastically. He reached his house pretty quickly after that, not sparing a moment to look at his surroundings, silently fuming. First, he’s grounded just because there wasn’t any connection in the forest, then he gets into a fight with his boyfriend, _lies_ to him, and now even Bill is being confusing as always.

How far does a person have to fall if a demon doesn’t even want to stand within four feet of you? He sighed, kicking at a stone as he walked. It didn’t take much longer for him to reach his house, and he opened the wooden door, stepping inside and pulling off his shoes. He went straight to the refrigerator to grab himself a drink.

His mother was sitting at the table, doing something on her laptop. She glanced up when she heard Roderick come in, and she smiled at him once he closed the door to the fridge.

“How was work?”

“It was work,” He replied bluntly, “Is dad home?”

“He’s out with his client.”

He raised an eyebrow at that, then popped the tab on the can of beer he’d grabbed. His mother raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.  

He raised the can to his lips, taking a sip before glancing back at his mom, “Dad’s been out with them a lot lately, huh? Do you know anything about the case?”

“Apparently he’s prosecuting in an assault case. But I don’t know much else.” She took a drink of her tea, “So… you drink beer now?”

“Oh I—” He glanced down at the can in his hand and shrugged, “Yeah… I started drinking during college this year.”

“Not that I didn’t expect it, but _beer_? Come on, drink something cool! I’m sure I could whip us up something better than that. We have a bit of cherry vodka in the cupboard—remember, the one grandma always buys?”

Roderick cracked a grin, “You’re such a cool mom.”

“It’s not like you’re driving, Roddy. And besides, you’re nineteen! If it’s legal in Canada, it should be legal here!” She smiled softly, “By the way, sorry about grounding you… but you just had me so scared last night.”

“Since you’re apologizing, does that mean I’m ungrounded?”

She laughed.

“No.”

“…Thanks mom.”

“You are quite welcome, Roddy! By the way, dinner’s in the fridge. I had your dad bring home Greasy’s before he left with his client.”

He chuckled slightly, going towards the fridge once more, “You know, there’s such thing as too much fast food.”

“Geez, you sound like your dad.”

Roderick took the burger out of the fridge and put it in his microwave, rolling his eyes, “You know, as a college student, I actually think I cooked more on a weekly basis than you do right now.”

“Oh really? Then you can make dinner tomorrow! Thanks for offering!”

“I wasn’t—” Roderick sputtered, but then smiled slightly at her, “You know what? Sure. I’ll make dinner tomorrow.” The microwave beeped and he reached in to take out his dinner. He sat down across from her.

“My little boy is growing up,” June said quietly, leaning on her hand, looking overa t him.

“Guess so. Sorry about that.” He said with a smile.

“Don’t go apologizing—you growing up just means I did a good job.” She chuckled to herself, once more raising the tea to her lips, “Actually, scratch that. I’ve done a _damn_ good job. Right Roddy?”

“I’d say so.” He responded, to which his mother laughed. He bit down on his burger. Ah, Greasy’s food. How he hadn’t missed it. Still, it brought back good memories. The quality just seemed to go down over the years however.

He ate silently for a bit, but eventually picked up a conversation with his mother about a customer who’d come into work and had trouble deciding between two almost exactly identical shirts. The guy had ended up buying neither, beginning to tear up. Apparently it had been a little too stressful.

After he’d finished eating, he put his dishes in the dishwasher, and taking the can of beer, he went up to his bedroom, still finishing it. He was feeling better already—if it was the small buzz of alcohol or the light conversation he’d had with his mom, he honestly didn’t care. He glanced over at his desk, glad his mother had decided not to take away his laptop like she’d promised. He silently thanked her, and immediately sat down in front of it.

He opened up what research he had on the town, and opened up a new document.

He wrote down what he knew on the pixies. Starting with location, down to how they looked. They didn’t seem timid, for one. He made sure to write down what Huli had said “pixies don’t lie.” He’d have to figure that one out later for himself.

After a little while, he opened up yet another document.

He stared at it, and then began to type. Bill Cipher, a strange triangular demon that resides in the dead pine tree by the Mystery Shack, is an enigma. His motivations and powers are still a mystery, however he appears to not enjoy contact with human beings.

Despite engaging in conversation and appearing overall curious of myself, he hasn’t seemed to have spoken to anyone else in years, if ever. He has one eye, a bright yellow colour, a black bow tie and top hat, and spindly black arms and legs.

History: unknown. He appears to have an interest in annoying puns and overall just being downright... unpleasant. It can be assumed this is common among demons.

He continued his description of him well into the next hour. Bill was definitely an interesting subject of study, but there were still so many questions he wanted answers to. Why didn’t he leave the tree? Today he proved that he _could_ so why?

If he could somehow get him to talk or move in front of Prince, he knew that he’d prove to him he wasn’t crazy. Better yet, if he could show the whole town... Magic was real. And Gravity Falls was apparently teeming with it!

He leaned back in his chair. He’d lived here his whole life, and he’d never found anything. It was all thanks to Bill that he was finally realizing the truth. The truth that his dad had lied to him and everyone else. That this town was full of secrets.

That he couldn’t trust anyone.

He spent the rest of the day online, looking up whatever lore or information he could find about Gravity Falls, but it seemed that there was little no information on the town aside from tourist attractions.

This whole town was terrifying, he concluded. That it could hide so much from him his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Chapter 7! Woo!  
> Feel free to comment, I love reading what you all think of the story so far.


	8. Chapter 8

The week passed by rather quickly, and though things seemed to have gotten better with him and Prince, Roderick still felt as thought there were a thick tension between them. He couldn’t forget what Prince thought, what he’d said before. They’d made up, but… it was over a lie too. Roderick had never lied to him before.

It felt wrong.

But Roderick knew for a fact magic existed, he just… couldn’t prove it yet. Whenever he tried to get Bill to reveal himself in front of Prince, say _something_ , the demon would just freeze, staying in his branch, eye closed. The moment Prince was gone inside the shack, Bill would just chuckle, opening his eye, amused at how much he irritated the human.

The week passed relatively quickly, and it seemed all of a sudden it was already Friday. Roderick glanced up at the tree once more, hoping he could catch Bill moving—Prince just looked at him sadly from beside the shack. He looked like he wanted to say something, but then sighed softly, going into the shack.

Of course, just as the door closed, Bill began to laugh.

“Oh shut up,” Roderick responded, moving even closer to the dead tree, leaning against it, “You’re really not getting me to like you this way.”

“You think I want you to _like_ me, Rederick?” Bill laughed, “Really kid, you’ve got it messed it up if you want to be my friend.”

“Why are you even talking to me in the first place then? You don’t seem to have spoken to anyone but me in years, Bill. Why’s that?”

“It’s fun to annoy you, kid.”

“…Right.” Roderick sighed, and then turned to walk towards the shack, “Freaking demon.”

It was funny how quickly he’d felt he’d gotten close to Bill. Though he still knew practically nothing about him, it was easy enough to talk to him. Unlike everyone else in this god damn town, Bill believed him about what he saw. In the past week, Bill had guided him to find more creatures and magical evidence than he’d seen in his entire life. As of right now, he’d spotted a centaur picking grass in a meadow, and elf camouflaging against a tree, and yet another pixie.

They flew right by him, expressionless.

Frankly, the little creatures kind of scared him. He hadn’t gone back to the waterfall since the first time. He’d mostly just gone to work and back that week. It had begun to feel a lot more like work and less like spending time with his boyfriend. The more he found out about the town, the further away he felt from Prince and the world.

He knew things that no one else knew.

So when Prince wrapped his arms around him at the end of their shift that day, Roderick flinched.

“Roderick?” His boyfriend asked, concerned. He pulled away.

“Sorry—sorry,” He said putting up his hands, “I’m just tired.”

“No come on, talk to me. Is everything okay?” He gently took Roderick’s hand and stared into his eyes. Great, he was making him worry again. Roderick forced a smile.

“I stayed up until three in the morning last night watching Ducktective.”

Prince blinked, “ _Why in the world—”_

“Hey, it’s a good show!”

Prince continued to just stare at him for a bit, and then cracked a smile, much to Roderick’s relief… and disappointment. He’d wished Prince would have caught him in that lie. Why can't he realized he's lying? He hated it, he just wanted to stop. 

“You really need to take care of yourself. Sleep in tomorrow, since we’ve got a day off.”

“Got it,” He replied with a smile.

“Okay, now that that’s settled—mind clearing up the shirts on that table over there? The last customers decided to mess them all up.”

“Got it,” He said again, and walked over to the shirts, refolding them and putting them back into their places. He glanced towards the hats near the front of the store. Right, he hadn’t actually worn his own much yet. He glanced back to the counter.

“Hey can I have another one of these hats?”

“What, did you lose it already?”

He shrugged, but Prince then just smiled in response, “Alright. I’ll just dock it from your pay.”

“Cool.” He reached forward and pulled one of the hats off the shelf, fitting it over his hair, “Well, I was thinking… today’s my last day of being grounded. Tomorrow after work, how about I take you out on a date? It’s been a while.” _And maybe I’ll finally prove to you I’m not going crazy._

“Really? That sounds amazing.”

Roderick grinned, looking back at him, “Okay! I’ll pick you up tomorrow at… six? Seven?”

“Six works.”

“Wear something pretty!”

“Oh you know I always do,” Prince replied with a wink. Roderick looked at him fondly, and then moved towards the doors of the shack.

“See you tomorrow then!”

“See you.”

Roderick left the shack with a tip of his hat, feeling oddly comfortable in it. Well, now he had two of them. Maybe he could paint one of them blue instead of green or something. He felt it would look nice in that colour.

He walked over to the tree, his mood having lifted.

“Hey Bill!”

Bill opened his eye slightly, checking to see if Roderick was alone, and when he saw that he was he floated down to a lower branch.

“Hey kid—” His eye widened as he looked at him, black fingers curling up around the branch he was sitting on. His yellow colour visibly paled. What… was this? Roderick narrowed his eyes, taking a step closer to him. _What?_

“What is that.” Bill said sharply.

“What’s what?”

“That—that _thing_ you’re wearing on your head!”

Roderick looked up at the visor of his cap, “It’s a hat I got from the gift shop—”

“Take it off.”

“…Why?” A cold wind blew through the air then, and Roderick looked at him curiously, “Does it bother you?”

“Yes.” Bill replied bluntly, “Take it off.”

“Why?” He said again, taking off the hat and looking at the symbol. Did it somehow offend him? It was a pine tree/question mark hybrid. The symbol of the shack. Was it related to the tree Bill was sitting in? “What’s wrong with it?”

The demon seemed to be struggling to find the right words, “It just—you look bad in hats.”

“And I should care how you think I look… why?”

The wind picked up, nearly blowing the hat out of Roderick’s hand, he fumbled slightly, and Bill just continued to glare at him.

“Just _don’t wear it._ OKAY?”

Roderick was silent for a second, but then fit it back on over his hair, adjusting it, “It’s just a hat.”

“Pine Tree, just take off the damn—” He caught himself, “ _Rederick!_ Take it _off_.”

“You just called me Pine Tree.” Roderick commented, feeling a growing curiosity nipping at his mind, “Why? Why’d you call me that?”

“Fuck off.”

“Look if you want me to take off the hat…” He challenged him, a smirk playing at his lips, “How about you come down and take it from me?”

Bill narrowed his eye even more (if that was even possible at this point) and crossed his arms, “And if I don’t?”

“Then nothing. I just keep wearing this apparently irritating hat.” He lifted up his head, looking at Bill, finally playing his hand, “Or maybe… you can’t. You can’t come down here.”

“I can!”

Then prove it!” Roderick held his arms open, smiling to himself, “You can’t! You can’t come close to people, can you?” He’d figured it out.

Bill turned red, anger filling his expression, “I can still set you on fire, you imitation!”

“I’m willing to bet money that you can’t.”

“AND SO WHAT IF I CAN’T!?” Bill shouted, the wind swirling around him. He grew about four sizes.

Roderick took a step back, rational fear taking him over for a second.

He took a few sharp breaths, nearly stumbling as he tried to calm down.

“W-well why can’t you!?” He demanded.

Bill clenched his fists, blue fire forming around them. He thrust one hand forward, a fireball shooting towards Roderick. He jumped back, tripping over a root and falling onto the ground only to see the fire fizzle out four feet away from Bill.

“THIS FUCKING BARRIER! That’s why, kid! You happy now?!” He kept throwing fire towards the edges of the barrier that held him, the cage he was trapped in, “I can’t. ever. Leave. I can’t come within four feet of any living creature!”

Roderick stared at him, and despite the million questions that had now lit a fire in his own mind, he didn’t ask anything.

“That…”

“What, are you going to give me your pity? Rejoice that I can’t _ever_ do anything worthwhile inside this god forsaken prison cell!?”

“Isn’t it lonely?” Roderick replied.

Bill blinked then, not having expected that, “Yeah, believe me. I don’t care about not having to deal with you idiots.”

“Then why are you talking to me?”

“Why indeed?” He practically growled then, his colour finally fading back into its original yellow. The wind around them died down, and Bill sighed, adjusting his top hat, “You know, if you’d be willing to find me a way out of this hellhole I’d probably find you those journals right away. But even _you_ wouldn’t be dumb enough to do that for me—”

Roderick’s eyes widened. “You’d find the journals…?”

“…Yeah kid.” Bill said, suddenly looking excited, “Anything you want!”

Roderick stared at him, “How about show yourself to Prince?”

“Of course. If you can get me out of here.”

Oh, this was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea. Roderick knew it already. Bill had been locked away for a reason. Freeing him… it could be a huge mistake.

“I... Even if I wanted to, it's not like I know how."

“Well, not like I’m going anywhere… You can find out, can't you? You're smart.” Bill said, his voice coaxing Roderick to make a decision, “But you have no idea how much I know, kid. I can tell you anything about this town.”

“And you won’t until I find a way to get you out, huh?” His tone fell flat, realizing Bill's plan. He could read Bill's attempt at manipulating him from a mile away. But... what did he really have to lose? Okay, a lot. Bill could destroy the town or- was he evil? Or just annoying? He couldn't tell if the demon was even powerful enough to hurt people but... he was put into that barrier for a reason. Probably a good one.

“It’s…” he faltered, then said in a steady tone “It’s not going to happen, Bill. I don’t even know how I’d do that.”

Bill shrugged, but it seemed his mood from earlier had been lifted. A spark of excitement was showing itself in his eye, and he swung his legs back and forth, looking down at Roderick from the branch.

“Fine then, Rederick. I can wait.”

The redhead looked uneasy as he pulled himself to his feet, brushing off the dirt from his pants. He wouldn’t go so far as to think that freeing Bill was okay, right? He didn’t know what this barrier was, he didn’t know why he was there, if he had more information about what kind of creature Bill was, then maybe but—

He’s a _demon_.

He’s using him. Obviously.

“I’ve got to get going.”

Bill replied in a false tone, “Of course you do. Don’t go dying, now.”

Roderick took a few steps back, and then turned around, trying to hide his confusion. The quick worry that flashed over his features. Because he wanted to. If he freed Bill, he’d learn everything about the town. He’d get him to prove his existence to Prince.

Well… if tomorrow went well, maybe he wouldn’t need that.

He walked through the shortcut to his home.

He should definitely not try to free him.

Right?

 

The next day passed relatively quickly. Since he actually got to _sleep in_ for once. It was past one in the afternoon that he finally pulled himself out of bed, sitting himself down by the computer. Time to come up with a plan.

He opened up a quick document, and began to plot out his and Prince’s night. He always found it relaxing to create an extensive plan for how things should go, especially dates. He always wanted it to go perfect—he had a hard time just taking things as they came. They’d go to the Wooden Tome at six, eat a nice dinner, pasta most likely since they served some pretty good Italian, then they’d go for a walk, and head back.

Oh, he needed to buy flowers! What would he wear? He spent the next few hours completing an extensive list of things he needed to get done beforehand, and how he was going to act on the date: he’d most likely end up not using a lot of the plan since Prince was more spontaneous, but it was nice to have one.

He rummaged through his closet, his excitement growing. Okay, now what to wear. He was going on a proper date for the first time… in God knows how long. He wanted to look nice. He ended up tossing everything out of his closet onto the floor—he’d clean that up later. He dug through it, finally deciding on a purple vest and v-neck yellow shirt. He put on some of his nice jeans as well, ones that actually weren’t torn like the majority of them were. He admired himself in the mirror, then glanced back at the second cap he’d bought the day before. He held up both of them in his hand.

Yeah, this would definitely look better in blue. If he had time, he’d try to get some fabric paint. He slipped one of them onto his head, deciding it completed his outfit despite the fact that he was practically a walking paint palate from all the colours he was wearing now. He then left the house, borrowing his mom’s car and driving to the shack. He parked it carefully in front, and holding out a bouquet of roses he’d stepped out to buy earlier, he rang the doorbell.

Prince opened the door, wearing a nice shirt and tie, giving Roderick a shy smile. He took the flowers from the other, grinning.

“They’re beautiful.” He leaned against the doorframe, looking Roderick over, “So what’s the plan for tonight?”

“First,” Roderick held up a finger, “Dinner at the fanciest restaurant here at the Falls.”

“You mean the only fancy restaurant?”

“Well… details.”

Prince grinned, “Give me a second, I’ll just put these flowers in some water and then we can head out.”

A couple minutes later, they were getting in the car. When Prince wasn’t looking, Roderick quickly studied the plan on his phone. Okay. Tonight had to be perfect. It just had to be. The drive wasn’t long to the Wooden Tome, and as soon as he parked, according to his plan he quickly got out of the car and went to the other side to open the door for Prince, who just smiled slightly at him.

“Well, someone’s going all out.”

Roderick turned slightly red as he closed the door after him and locked the car with a click of his keys. He’d do anything for Prince, giving him a good date… was nothing. They sat down inside by a table near the windows, both looking over their menus. They weren’t talking much, Roderick noticed, so he awkwardly cleared his throat, glancing down at his phone and then back up.

“How’s the—the weather?”

Prince jabbed a thumb towards the window, flipping through the menu with his other hand. Roderick gulped, feeling like he did on their first date. Ridiculously nervous and uncomfortably sweater, oh god were there any tissues why was he so nervous—Prince glanced up at him with a small smile then, showing he knew exactly what Roderick was thinking.

“Anything else on your list of small talk?” He said with a smirk.

Roderick felt himself relax slightly, “See any good movies lately?”

“Nope. Next.”

“Books?”

“You know I don’t usually read.”

It kept going back and forth like this, until he was nearly done with his list, and Prince then leaned forward, the two of them having given the waiter their orders.

“You done?”

The redhead shrugged, looking a little sheepish.

“Good! My turn. See any good movies lately?”

Roderick was actually preparing to answer when Prince let out a small laugh, reaching across the table to hold onto his boyfriend’s hand.

“You know you don’t need the small talk list to chat with me.”

“Yeah but—”

“You’re still as cute as the day I met you.”

Roderick stared at him incredulously, “I was fifteen and covered with acne back then, you sure you’re remembering the same person?”

“You were adorable.” Prince admitted, looking a little shy, “I was so scared to talk to you.”

“And then dungeons dungeons and more dungeons happened, and I actually got to talk to _you_.”

“I still can’t believe I learned the entire game just so we’d have something in common.”

Roderick grinned then, “You pretended you knew what we were doing for the first _month_ , and you had the cutest little confused look whenever I did anything.”

“Actually I didn’t fully learn the game for like… three months. It took a while.”

“You’re a good actor.”

He waved it off, pretending to be embarrassed, “Aw you think so? Psh, I’m not _that_ good.”

Roderick laughed, and it was a short while later that their food was brought to them. Like he’d planned, they were both having pasta—Prince was eating fetuccini alfredo, and Roderick had opted for some classic spaghetti and meatballs.

They paused their conversations to eat the food in front of them, both ridiculously hungry—Roderick realized with a start that this was the first thing he’d eaten all day. Occasionally they’d make a few small comments, but mostly the two boys were completely engrossed in their meals. They opted not to get dessert once they were finished, but Roderick could tell Prince didn’t want the night to be over yet.

Perfect.

Roderick paid for their meals, and then held out his hand for Prince to take, earning a curious look.

“Don’t tell me there’s more…?”

“There’s something I need to show you.” He said, a smile playing at his lips.

“Oh?”

“But you need to trust me.”

“…Okay. I trust you.”

They stepped outside the restaurant, and instead of going to the car, they walked towards the edge of the forest.

“Are you just going to leave the car there then?”

“Yeah, we’ll be back. It’s a bit of a walk though, do you mind hiking a bit?”

“No…” Prince said hesitantly as they ducked under a branch together. Of course he wouldn’t mind hiking. He grew up around here after all. Anyone who grew up in Gravity Falls had been raised beneath those trees. The forest was a part of them in a sense, so obviously, a hike is nothing.

Roderick and Prince struck up another conversation as they walked, and the further they got into the woods, the more intrigued Prince got. He kept asking questions.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?”

“Shouldn’t we turn back?”

And of course, “…You’re not lost are you?”

The answer to all of these was no, which is what Roderick kept responding with. It took an hour of walking. A full hour.

But they made it. The waterfall of the pixies. The redhead’s face lit up in a smile and he stepped in front of Prince, holding out his arms.

“And here we are!”

Prince tilted his head, glancing from Roderick to the creek and waterfall behind him, “It’s… pretty but… there’s something more to this, isn’t there?”

Roderick nodded with a grin, and then said out loudly, “Myleni, Huli… any of you, it’s Roderick Corduroy! Come out and say hi!”

He waited a few seconds with no response, so he tried again, only to be interrupted by Prince.

“Who are you calling?”

“G-give me a second.” Roderick called out their names again, and then sheepishly smiled, “Okay, th-they’re not coming out, but I swear they’re here, okay? They might just be behind the waterfall, that’s where they… okay, just give me a second.”

He took a sharp breath and then stepped into the water, shoes and all.

“…What are you doing. Roderick? Roderick! Stop, you’re going to get soaked!” And he ducked under the waterfall.

There was a cave there but… it was…

Completely empty.

“Well, is it what you’re looking for?” Prince called out, his tone sounding a little desperate. Roderick stared into the blackness of the cave, and shivered slightly as the spray of the waterfall behind him continued to hit his back.

No… they were here. He’d seen them. He talked to them.

“Roderick get out of there!”

“Myleni? Pixies, come on, I know you’re here!”

But… they weren’t.

And when he finally dodged back out underneath the waterfall, he saw Prince standing by the side of the creek, staring at him incredulously.

“…Pixies.”

Shit, he didn’t mean for him to hear that—

“ _Pixies!_ ” Prince repeated.

“Th-they were here, okay?” He tried to defend himself, “They were here!”

“This is…” Prince took a step back as Roderick got out of the water, “This is insane. I’m sorry, Roderick, do we need to talk about getting a therapist or something!? You’re worrying me!”

“A _therapist_!?”

“I want to believe you, okay, but magic isn’t real!” Prince’s voice broke, and Roderick felt a pang of guilt as continued on to say, “You’re scaring me.”

“I’m… I’m _scaring_ you?”

“Just drop it all okay!? I don’t want you to be—to be—”

“Clinically insane.” Roderick  said with a forced laugh, “You think I’m completely crazy.”

"Well, n-no I-”

“Damn it Prince, why are you so adamant to be against this? My dad’s even prosecuting a pixie in court, this is _real_!”

Prince shook his head, taking another step back, “We’re leaving, okay? Or at least I am. Roderick, just think for a second. I know you’re smart. So why don’t you get that this is crazy?”

“I know! I know it's crazy but it’s also completely real!” He wanted to keep going, to keep trying to prove his point, but Prince had turned around and began to walk away, “Please you’ve got to believe me…”

He didn’t follow him as he walked, even when he saw Prince glance back to see if he was coming. He just… he just wanted him to believe him. Damn it, why weren’t the pixies here!? He kicked at the mud, wanting to follow after Prince, knowing full well the other expected him to but…

He didn’t.

He closed his eyes, waiting for Prince’s footsteps to fade. This was his one chance and he blew it. He should have checked beforehand to make sure the pixies were still here or something. Damn it, _damn it!_ He was an idiot. He opened his eyes.

Therapy. Prince wanted him to get _help._ Psychiatric treatment. This date had started out so nice too, they’d been having the most fun they’d had in ages.

He heard a familiar laugh echo through the woods. He looked around, finally realizing it was coming from above him, and glanced up to see Bill clutching his sides and guffawing.

“Were you _following_ us?”

“Oh yeah, it was hilarious, kid!”

“How about next time you actually decide to show yourself to him!? So he doesn’t think I’m fucking crazy!?” He knelt down and grabbed a fistful of mud, throwing it at Bill. The latter easily dodged.

“Woah kid… I don’t play like that. I give you something, you give me something, that’s how deals work.”

“What would you even—oh right. The barrier.”

“If you find a way to free me… I’ll show your boyfriend just what he’s missing out on by denying all this.”

“That doesn’t sound ominous at all.” Roderick sighed, beginning to walk back in the direction they’d come from.

“I won’t kill anyone. We can add that onto the deal.”

“ _Not what I was thinking of, but good to know!”_

Bill chuckled, floating alongside him. “You’re funny, kid.”

“I wasn’t trying to be.”

He walked in silence for a bit, the only sound being the awful squelching of his shoes on the ground as water continued to seep out with every step.

“Bill…”

“Mm?” The demon glanced over at him.

“The barrier… it keeps you from touching living things right?”

“Yep. Trees don’t count.”

“Not that the one you sit in is alive anyway—”

Bill narrowed his eye when he said that and Roderick cut himself off, looking at the demon curiously, finally asking a question he’d been wondering about since they’d met, “Why do you sit there anyway? What’s so special about a dead pine tree?”

“It’s not special.”

“Considering how angry you got when I broke off a _twig,_ I’m going to hazard a guess and say that’s wrong.”

“Kid you’re stepping over a line here.”

“And that barrier too, how’d you end up stuck in there? I know you couldn’t have always been in that thing.”

“Just drop the subject kid.” His form was flaring red around the edges.

“The more I know the more I might be able to help you, so just tell me!” As he said that, Roderick came to an awful realization. He wanted to do it. To release Bill. To get answers and... Shit… he just needed Prince to know. He couldn’t take this anymore.

“You’re infuriating," Bill replied.

“I try. Now are you going to tell me or n—”

“Yeah, someone trapped me in here, happy? We shared different worldviews, and just cause’ of that, I’m trapped in this cell for all eternity.”

“What did you _do_?”

“Not enough apparently.”

Roderick fell silent, trying to make sense of what he was saying. They kept walking, and after a while Bill seemed to realize Roderick wasn’t saying anything.

“Oh come on, I don’t answer all your little questions and you go quiet on me? Come on, throw me another one.”

Roderick raised an eyebrow, “Will you answer it?”

“What a good question!”

There didn’t seem to be more to that statement so he just rolled his eyes, “Fine. Yeah, actually, can you tel me what it is about the hat I’m wearing that freaks you out?”

“ _Freaks me out?”_ Bill laughed, “It just looks awful on you.”

“Sure. Does it remind you of something?”

“No.”

Blunt. Roderick reached up and took off his hat, realizing with a start he’d gotten mud on it. Here’s hoping it would wash out. Well, he did have a second one anyway. He sighed, and then caught sight of Prince ahead of them. He looked over at Bill, who hadn’t seemed to notice yet, and quickly shouted out.

“Hey! Prince!”

His boyfriend turned around—and apparently just a split second too slow because Bill was already gone. Roderick sighed, but then picked up his pace so he could catch up to Prince.

He had… no idea what to say. Prince met his eyes with a pleading look, as if he wanted to say something important… but then just sighed and turned away as they walked.

They ended up parting ways in the middle of the forest.

Prince simply said he’d walk back to the shack rather than take the car. Thanks for the lovely date.

Right. Roderick sighed, walking on his own for the next forty minutes, without even Bill to accompany him.

But when he finally did reach his car, the last thing he heard before he closed the door was Bill’s laugh coming from the woods. Surprisingly, he wasn’t even annoyed upon hearing it.

More like he’d expected it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo long chapter. Feel free to leave a comment saying what you think so far :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and re-edited everything I've posted thus far. You guys don't have to reread anything in the story, I didn't change any of the plot, just edited some stylistic things. Anyway, hope you guys like the new chapter and sorry for the wait!

When Roderick got home, he felt a disgustingly empty feeling wash over him as he went upstairs. He just feel so… alone.

He wanted Prince to believe him. More than anything else in the world, he just wanted to fix things, he wanted Prince to- to trust that he wasn’t crazy. To trust he knew what he was doing. To just… _trust_ him.

But the deeper he got into things, the further away from the truth both of them got. Prince was now convinced Roderick was clinically insane, and Roderick, well… he’d have to lie to Prince if he wanted him to think he wasn’t.

Was releasing Bill really the only way to get Prince to learn the truth? After what happened tonight, after the pixies just _not being there_ , he didn’t think there was anything else he could do. He had no proof anything he said was true, except for Bill.

Damn it, why did his only proof have to be this irritating demon? Was he powerful? Evil? Who knows!? He hardly knew a thing about him. He could list off on his fingers things he knew for sure.

One: he stayed in a dead pine tree most of the time, two: he’d been trapped in a barrier for some unknown reason, and three: he was a complete and total asshole.

Who knows what would happen if he released him? He couldn’t trust a demon, that would just be… stupid, right? It was stupid. It’s logical _not_  to trust a demon. After all, come on it’s a creature from Hell! He. Can’t. Trust. Him.

But could he trust _himself_ not to mess things up further with Prince? If he didn’t manage to prove magic’s existence to his boyfriend, there were two things that could happen. Prince would continue to think he was insane, or Roderick would be lying to him and they’d be ‘fine’.

He doesn’t want to lie to him anymore.

He… needs Bill’s help.

Okay, so maybe he _was_ a bit insane then. Then again, he didn’t even know _how_ to release him. It’s a magic barrier, and literally all he knows about magic thus far is what Bill’s told him. And all he knows about the barrier is that it just keeps Bill from touching living things. That had to be put there for a reason, someone was scared of Bill and--

It’s _obvious_ he shouldn’t do anything.

But then again, research can’t hurt anyone, right? Roderick sat down at his computer. Knowing how to free Bill didn’t mean he’d actually do it, so what was the harm in a little research?

Apparently none at all since he couldn’t find anything on the subject.

Shocker. The internet was entirely unhelpful.

He tried a few other things, ending up pacing around his room, rooting through his phone, trying to distract himself, trying to find answers, trying to do  _something._ Nothing worked, and he ended up not even knowing what he was trying to accomplish in the end.

He got to sleep late that night, the events of the day just running through his head over and over. Things he could have done differently. Things he could do to mend things with Prince. Things that didn’t involve releasing a demon.

He awoke at noon the next day, blearily remembering the events of the day before. He knew he’d have to talk to Prince soon, but… just not yet. He still didn’t have any idea what to say.

He went downstairs for breakfast, and before he could make something for himself, he caught snippets of his parents conversation. It seemed they were talking about-

“Grandma Wendy!” Roderick exclaimed, standing at the bottom of the stairs. His parents both turned their heads to look at him.

“Roddy, what are you-” His mother began, but was cut off by her son.

“I’m going to visit Grandma today."

“Okay? That’s fine… Any particular reason?”

“Er... Not really,” He popped some bread into the toaster, “I just haven’t been over there in a while.”

Kyle glanced over at him, “Don’t tell me you’re going _now_?”

“Well yeah why wouldn’t I--”

“Eat your breakfast at home then, it’s healthier to just sit down at the table and eat.”

“I was going to eat it as I walk there and-”

“You are sitting down at this table and eating _right here_. Got that?” Kyle’s phone rang out then, and he picked it up, “Hello, Corduroy speaking. Yes, Re, hold on a second.” He stood up from the table and went into the other room.

The toast popped out of the toaster and June, glancing into the other room gave her son a secret smile, “Go ahead, I’ll cover for ya’. Have fun at your grandma’s.”

Roderick took the toast into his hand and then gave his mom a quick hug, “Thanks, Mom.”

“You’re getting crumbs on my shirt, Roddy.”

He drew back, “Oh- sorry.”

“Now go on. Get going!”

They exchanged a grin and Roderick quickly left the house, quietly closing the door behind him. His mom really was pretty amazing, he had to admit. His dad on the other hand… hm, that’s another story. Not that he didn’t love him, he’s still his dad and-

Okay, his mind was really wandering now. He almost forgot for a second why he was going to his grandma’s in the first place.

The words hit him again.

_Wait, Red? You’re Red’s grandkid?_

That’s what Bill had said to him the first time they’d met. He obviously knew her or knew _of_ her and although he didn’t want to imagine his grandma had kept anything from him… Maybe…

Wait a second… he really hadn’t thought this through. If Wendy knew about Bill, she’d know about magic. Which means, she’d _lied_ to him about it. When he was doing his studies he had asked her about what she knew in the town.

She told him it was all just myths. None of it was real.

No, no, she couldn’t have lied to him. He stepped up the ramp to her house. Bill knowing her might not necessarily mean she knew him. Maybe she knew some myths about him, she seemed to- seemed to know a lot of myths the last time he’d spoken to her about Gravity Falls.

Okay, his dad lying to him about magic was one thing. If he found out _Wendy_ of all people had done the same?

He pressed the doorbell, feeling an unmistakable feeling of dread.

“Who’s there?” Came his grandmother’s voice over the intercom.

“Roderick.”

The door buzzed, unlocking. He opened it and went inside, “Where are you?”

“Living room, just watching some TV!” She called back, and Roderick followed her voice, walking in to see her watching old reruns of a show she’d introduced him to: Ducktective. She patted the seat on the couch next to her, gesturing for him to sit down, which he did.

She smiled at him teasingly, “If you’re here to ask me for money, you know I’m not one of those grandmas.”

“And you know I’m not one of those grandkids,” Roderick replied, taking off his hat, something which Wendy seemed to take notice of.

“From the Mystery Shack?”

He nodded, not missing the sad little smile that played on his grandmother’s lips.

“Yeah, mom might have told you, but I work there now actually.”

“Yeah she did tell me. That’s awesome kiddo. You can use the pocket money.” She smiled at him, and he returned it, taking a deep breath. Readying himself.

But then again, should he really say anything?

If she knew about Bill, that would mean she lied about him. That would mean she’d kept her mouth shut about magic when he began his studies into the subject. But if he didn’t ask, he’d never know. Was it better to have faith in his grandma or to lose it all for the truth?

 _Trust no one_.

He shivered slightly, then steeled himself, “I want to ask you something.”

“Sure, anything! What is it, Roderick?”

“What do you- what do you know about…” Magic, Bill Cipher, demons, pixies, _everything_ , “About the original owners of the shack?”

Wendy blinked, “Huh, why do you want to know?”

“Well, Prince mentioned them a while ago, and I found this bobblehead of Mr. Mystery or something and… I’m just curious.”

She smiled slightly at the name Mr. Mystery, “I worked for that guy actually.”

“Really?”

“Stanley Pines…” When she said that name Roderick could practically hear his gruff voice, his laugh, how he’d act tough but really, he was a ‘total softie’ according to-

_Knock. Knock. knock._

What? He blinked, but the thoughts had left him. Was someone knocking? He looked around a bit, but Wendy didn’t seem to have reacted and… okay that’s weird. What had Wendy just said?

“What was his name?” He asked, not sure if she'd said it or not.

“Didn’t you hear me? Stan Pines.” She repeated, looking slightly amused, “Getting a little hard of hearing there, aren’t you? Want to borrow my hearing aid? Anyway, Mr. Pines was a pretty cool guy actually. I never told him that though. But that could run quite a business. Despite the crap he offered as ‘tourist attractions’, it was pretty impressive. Hey, do they still have the rock that looks like a face?”

Roderick nodded, leaning forward as he listened to his grandmother reminisce, “Did something happen to him? Why’d the shack get passed onto Prince’s grandpa?”

Wendy averted her eyes then, sighing. She looked back at her grandson and ruffled his hair.

“He… left. He and his brother decided the shack wasn’t, well, worth it, I guess. They dismantled a lot of it and took off. Soos couldn’t bear to see the shack just left alone so he took over.”

“I thought you said he was a businessman? What happened that the shack wasn’t ‘worth it’?” Roderick blinked, “I mean, from what I can tell, this Stan guy seemed to really like the place, since he plastered his face all over the merchandise.”

“Roderick it’s just,” She took a deep breath, “Well, someone in their family died. A good friend of mine, and- and it’s hard to stay in a place that reminds you so much of them. That’s one of the reasons I quit too.”

_Trust me. Everything I’ve worked for, everything I care about, it’s all for this family!_

Roderick fell silent, his mind racing, unable to focus on any one thought. His breath staggered, “Someone died? I had... no idea. I’m sorry for bringing it up, I mean, you don’t have to talk to me about it if-”

“Roderick, it’s fine. It’s been almost sixty years since it happened,” She gave him a small smile, “Besides, I’ve moved on. Anyway, what sparked this sudden interest in the Pines family?”

“Prince said-”

“If I know you, there’s a lot more than just Prince saying something. What conspiracy are you chasing now? When you were younger it was a different one every week.”

“No conspiracy,” Roderick replied, “Really, it was just curiosity. I was thinking about my history reports in university this year and, I guess I want to learn more about this place.” He took a deep breath, “Learn more about the mystery shack, that tree, that weird triangle in the tree…”

Her eyes widened, and she faltered before replying, “The _triangle_? What do you mean?”

“Nothing, just--”

“It’s just an ornament, that’s kind of- ha, Roderick what are you making up this time?” She laughed. It was a very specific laugh, one that he suddenly recognized. She was lying. She’d done the same tone with him every time she talked about the myths in the town, this was- “Listen, that tree, that ornament, it’s just there to attract tourists. I should know. Anyway, is there anything else you want to talk about? Oh! I got cookies in the kitchen, you mind grabbing those for me?”

And here she was changing the subject.

He felt himself slump over slightly, “Yeah. Sure.” He stood up, and when he turned, his face fell. She was actually lying to him.

Why?

He walked over to the kitchen, spotting some Chips Ahoy cookies, and he grabbed them, walking back to the living room.

“These ones?”

“No, the other cookies I left in the exact place those ones were. Of course those ones!” He handed them to her and she smiled up at him, “Want to sit with me and watch some mind-numbing TV?”

“Actually I should probably go find Prince, he and I had a bit of a fight yesterday.”

“Oh seriously? What are you doing visiting me then? Come on, get going!” She looked accusingly at him, and he smiled sheepishly back.

“Okay, okay. I’ll see you later, Grandma.”

“Of course. Bye, Roderick.”

He turned then, leaving through the front door.

Wendy knew something about Bill, and she was keeping it from him. His dad knew about pixies, and seemed to be keeping _that_ from him as well.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he walked back towards his house. There was no way he was going to see Prince now.

He was learning a lot about his family that he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to know he couldn’t trust Wendy of all people.

Why did he have to bring up Bill?

The rest of the day passed ridiculously slowly, ending with a dinner with his father reprimanding him and his mom for letting Roderick go out with breakfast, with that conversation leading to how Roderick was supposed to have cooked dinner the day before but didn’t. So June had happily, or unfortunately, in his father’s words, bought another dinner composed of Greasy’s burgers.

After promising again that Roderick would make dinner the next day, he finally went upstairs, closing his door. He pulled off his shirt, half-considering changing into pajamas and going to sleep early, but instead just collapsed on his bed.

“So! Any updates on getting me out of this barrier?”

He blearily opened an eye to see Bill sitting on his desk, fiddling with his computer mouse.

“What the hell are you doing here, Bill?” He said with a sigh, sitting up.

“Just thought I’d check in,” Bill winked... or blinked, really it was impossible to tell aside from his tone of voice considering he just had one eye.

“Thanks! Wow, that’s so nice of you,” Roderick replied sarcastically, “But, no, I’m fine. I still haven’t decided if I’m gonna’ help you or not. But tonight, I’m going to sleep early for once so how about you hm... leave? Just maybe?”

“Hm, how’s about no?” Bill dropped the mouse and it crashed to the floor, the batteries falling out. Roderick sighed, aiming to go pick it up but BIll held up a hand indicating him to stop. He realized with a pleasant start that if he moved towards the demon, he’d force Bill to move away thanks to the barrier.

He gave the demon a sly grin, causing Bill’s eye to narrow, “Don’t you _dare._ ”

Roderick stood up and walked towards the demon, quickly forcing him against the wall once he was within four feet of him. As he kept coming closer Bill was forced to slide against the wall towards the window, and if Roderick had done this correctly-- _YES!_ He was out the open window. Roderick was about to close it when he saw Bill’s furious and yet somewhat amused expression.

“What is it?” He asked.

Bill was about to answer when Roderick noticed his gaze flick down to his bare chest and he faltered. Roderick covered himself up slightly.

“My eyes are up here, you know.”

“What the hell is that?” Bill's voice faltered.

“My chest? Okay, this is getting creepy, if you don’t know human anatomy go grab yourself a biology book.”

“That birthmark.” His voice shook slightly, “The one under your neck it’s-”

“What about it?" He cut him off, immediately defensive. Years of bullying had taught him that, "Yeah, you know what, fine, I have a birthmark in the shape of a constellation. So what?"

“It’s the big dipper.” Bill stared at Roderick, then backed away slightly. He blinked, looking visibly smaller.

“Bill?” Roderick looked at him curiously, “Um what do you-?”

The demon just turned around, then, speeding off. “Bill! Where are you going? Bill?!”

But he was gone, leaving Roderick flabbergasted at his reaction. He waited at the window for a few seconds, but there was no sign of him. He stepped back abruptly, pausing before shutting the window and closing the curtains. He took a few more steps back, turning to the mirror to look at his birthmark.

Why did Bill care? He knew why other kids had- it was their main point of bullying him when he was younger but… why did _Bill_ care? What did it mean? Did it mean anything at all?

The demon had looked scared. That was the first time he’d ever seen anything akin to that on the demon’s face. Did he have a face? He basically just had an eye and a bow tie and oh look now he was getting off track again. He took a deep breath, moving away from the mirror and laying down on his bed once more.

He’d ask him. There was no guaranteeing Bill would answer, but tomorrow after work, he’d ask him.

Just what was so special about his birthmark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been... uh, almost exactly seven months since I updated. I am... so sorry... Ho boy. I half forgot about this, half got loaded up with school and now I finally have time since it's summer and... Okay enough apologies. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I WILL update again in a few weeks.  
> Feel free to comment down below about how annoyed you were by the wait, that or what you think of the new chapter. That'd be nice too.  
> Also, the art is by me! I plan on maybe adding art to future chapters. We'll see. This picture is a tad rushed though, I felt bad for not updating seven months so I wanted to add something extra. Anywho, see you guys next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roderick tries to relax.

Work. That’s all he focused on the next day at the shack. Just talking to customer after customer, rearranging items that were knocked over time and time again, and not a single word he said to Prince that day wasn’t work related.

Not for lack of wanting to, it was simply that he didn’t have anything to say yet. They were at a stalemate. Whatever he said, it would come back to bite him. So better to say nothing at all.

If he tried to convince him of the truth, he’d be viewed as insane, and if he lied to him, well… he’d done it before but he really didn’t want to. He didn’t want to learn what would happen if Prince caught him in his lies.

This was probably the longest day he’d had at work. Business was surprisingly slow, so the silences dragged on and on… was the clock even moving? Maybe it was broken. His break was spent sitting alone in the kitchen, munching on a sandwich. He wanted to relax. Get rid of all this pent up stress and worry, but no, that was never going to happen, was it?

It would just keep building up, and he’d snap. His break was over all too soon and then he returned back to the cash register, ringing up an old lady’s purchase of a synthetic ‘griffin’ feather.

“It’s for my grand daughter,” She said with a wink, but then glancing at the price gave a frown, “Twenty dollars for a single feather?”

“It’s a griffin feather,” He began quoting his usual lines, “We can’t just sell them for cheap, they’re extremely difficult to get a hold of and--” He glanced to where Prince was stacking a bunch of mugs, and then tapped in a discount into the register, “Here, I’ll just give it to you for fifteen.”

She still looked unsure, but then nodded, handing over the cash in exchange for the feather. He sighed once she was gone. This entire store was just a scam. Still, it worked. The till was overflowing at the end of the day. People just ate this stuff up, real or not real.

He felt bad for them but oh well, what could he do? His shift ended a few hours later, and he left with just a crisp “see you tomorrow” as he closed the door behind him.

Prince replied with a familiar “see you” and that was it.

It was perfectly friendly. Just not… them. He sighed, looking towards the pine tree, then at the forest. It was Sunday, so his shift was shorter than usual. He had a bit of time before he’d have to be home. The afternoon sun beamed down on him, and the air was pleasant on his face. He took a breath.

To the forest it was.

He needed to think. To just be on his own. At least the forest, despite its many secrets, was something he still felt he could understand. Roderick went down a familiar path- though technically it wasn’t really a _path,_ more like a collection of different landmarks. Tree with the odd face pattern, tiny creek, old plank, and finally…

The clearing.

It was one his favourite places in the whole forest. Back when he was still a kid, he’d always play hide and seek there with his cousins. The grass was tall enough they could just hide inside it, and the seeker would just have to run around and around hoping they’d bump into someone.

Roderick walked through the grass, which came up to around his waist. He looked up at the sky as he walked to the centre of the clearing. Mosquitoes were threatening to steal his blood, but at the moment that was really the least of his worries. The trees surrounding the clearing swayed in an invisible breeze, leaves whispering against one another.

He had to think. Figure out what he knows for sure.

He and Prince love each other.

That’s a simple fact. But if they continued this way, what would happen to them? He reached the centre of the clearing, the grass flattened down here, leaving a near circle he could sit down in. he did so, picking a small flower growing on the ground beside him. He pulled off the petals one by one, sighing before lying down to stare at the sky above.

There were some odd trees in the clearing, and their leaves danced in the wind. Sunlight glimmered through their leaves, spelling odd patterns onto the ground. When was the last time he’d actually been here, he wondered?

Far too long. He closed his eyes, letting himself finally for the first time in a long time just relax. For now, he wouldn’t think. About anything.

He absently played with the grass as he lay there, letting his mind drift.

The wind picked up around him, grass shivering and letting out a rush of sound. Roderick felt himself begin to smile softly, and he opened his eyes again, turning to the side to look at the grass.

Only to find another singular eye staring back at him from inside the grass.

He recoiled, “Bill, what the hell!?”

The demon blinked, realizing he’d been spotted, and he darted up through the grass. A few stray pieces of grass tore from the abrupt movement, and he shook them off, the strands falling onto Roderick.

The redhead sat up with an irritated sigh. So much for relaxing.

“What are you doing here?”

He didn’t reply.

“Bill?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” He countered lamely and Roderick couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Relaxing. Or at least I was.” He exhaled, adjusting his hat, “Are you stalking me or something?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, kid.” Bill scoffed, “I was just in the area.”

“Right,” He replied, unconvinced, but decided not to press the subject. He had some bigger things on his mind, “Obviously. Well since you won’t tell me why you’re following me, how about I ask you something else?”

“What?”

So much for not thinking about things.

“Can you tell me what was up with last night?”

“Or maybe you could tell _me_ ,” Bill’s eye narrowed, and Roderick didn’t miss him glancing down to his collarbone. He tugged up on his shirt uncomfortably.

“Fine, I’ll give it a shot. Last night you saw my birthmark and apparently you’re terrified of it. Now can you tell me _why_?”

Bill floated down slightly, looking skeptical. He completely ignored Roderick’s question, much to his annoyance, and asked one of his own.

“What are you playing at? You think I can’t see right through it, kid?”

“Right through _what_?”

“Your little trick, this show you’re putting on. I know what you’re up to. So drop it. I know who you are.”

Roderick looked up at him incredulously, “Okay then, what am I up to?”

“You tell me.”

Meaning Bill had just as much of an idea as to what Roderick was ‘up to’ as he did. He took a sharp breath.

“I don’t have anything to _tell_.”

“Sure you do! You’re trying to freak me out, kid!” He chuckled, “Well, sorry to burst your bubble but I don’t scare easily.”

He didn’t respond, just looked at the triangle in front of him. What.

“Besides, when people die, they _die_ . So, here’s what I think you’re doing, _Rederick_. If that’s even your real name. This is some stupid kind of payback.” He materialized a cane in the air and spun it around, “I’m not falling for it anymore. So ‘fess up. Mabel’s probably in on this too, right?”

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The name caused his heart to jolt, a rush of emotions suddenly overwhelming his senses. Longing, care, aching… love. _I guess I’m just irresistible!_

_“Grunkle Stan… I trust you.”_

_He had to protect her. He’d do anything to know she was safe._

_“I’m the one who has to do this. She’s my sister.”_

And then it was gone, and it was just a name.

“Who?”

Bill was staring at him, “What was that?”

“What was what?”

He narrowed his eye, moving as close as he could to Roderick, examining him, “What _are_ you?”

He inched backwards, looking up at him with a confused expression, “I’m just… me? Bill what is up with you today? What aren’t you telling me?”

“You don’t make sense.” He muttered, looking deep in thought, “You can’t tell me it’s a coincidence, what do you take me for?”

He wasn’t going to get an answer anytime soon it seemed, “Okay, _what’s_ a coincidence? You think I don’t make sense? How about you, you’ve barely said a word to me today aside from accusing me of doing something that I don’t even know I’ve done! If I’ve done it!”

“Well you’re just as annoying as he is, that’s for sure.”

“He?”

“Classified information.” Bill responded, before tossing his cane in the air, “Oh but _what?_ Hold on, this is crazy, but…  seems the only way to access it is to _get me out of this barrier!_ ” The cane hit the edge, and fizzled away.

“Yeah, not happening. Maybe if you can learn some _manners_ first there Bill, then I might consider but-”

“Manners? I’ve got plenty of manners. What size you looking for?”

“Huh, well I was looking for just a pinch, but I can’t seem to find them anywhere,” Roderick said, looking contemplative, “Must be hidden in all your _almost_ sixty degree angles.”

Bill’s eye widened at that and he shouted back, “What did you just say to me!?”

“You know, I might even go so far as to say you’re… scalene.”

Bill threw some fire at him then, which just fizzled out at the edge of the barrier. Roderick laughed, picking up some grass and tossing that instead at Bill, this easily going through the barrier and hitting him in the eye. He sputtered, wiping it off.

“You’re infuriating.”

“And look at that, we’re back to square- sorry- triangle one, Bill. Manners first, freedom second. Think of me like your parole officer.” He smirked slightly, flicking another piece of grass towards Bill who let it catch fire before it even reached him.

Roderick laughed, sitting up a little straighter. Bill looked back at him, before dodging into the grass. He emerged with an armful of the stuff. Before he could dodge, Bill sped up above him and dropped it all over his head.

The redhead spat out a piece of grass, wiping the rest of it off of his hat as Bill laughed. After a moment, Roderick began to laugh as well, grinning up at the demon. There was a beat as Roderick realized what he was doing. His smile dropped slightly.

He was actually having a good time. With a demon. For the first time in a while, he wasn’t thinking about Prince, he wasn’t thinking about his dad or his grandma, he wasn’t even stressing over releasing or not releasing Bill he was… genuinely enjoying himself.

“What? What’s with that expression, kid? It looks ugly on you.”

“Fuck you too, Bill.”

“The magic words! Wow, seems you’ve got some interesting manners as well, Rederick. Nice to meet them for what, the first time? Impressive, didn’t think it would take that long.”

Roderick huffed, and laid back down onto the grass. He put an arm over his eyes. “Sure.” He took a deep breath. The sun just kept shining down, making him pleasantly warm.

“If you go to sleep here I won’t protect you from the werewolves.”

“Mm,” Roderick agreed, before processing what Bill had said, “Werewolves?” He took his arm off of his eyes, squinting as he looked up at Bill.

“What, you want to find one?”

No of _course_ not. Why would Roderick Corduroy, ever _ever_ want to see a werewolf? Now that right there, that’s just ridiculous. Of course he’d never want that, what was Bill, crazy?

“Of course I want to, what are you, crazy? What other creatures live around here?”

Bill looked elated at the question, “All kinds of things! And who knows, if you get me out of here, I might just help you find them.”

He sighed. Right. Always a catch.

“But you know, there is _something_ I could show you.” Bill straightened his bow tie, “It’s not much unless, well…” He chuckled.

“Well?”

“Guess you’ll have to see it to find out, Rederick.” He rubbed his hands together, “Now come on. Follow me.” He drifted overtop of the grass, and Roderick, with a second of hesitation, got up and bounded after him, ignoring the already-made paths in the grass in favour of following the demon directly.

They soon reached the edge of the clearing, Bill just continuing on, increasing in speed. Roderick had to pick up his pace.

“Where are we going?” He wondered for the thousandth time how a triangle could be that fast. He was just glad he knew the forest as well as he did or he’d probably be tripping over every other root.

Bill glanced back, “Not far. Just go a little faster and maybe-”

“Not all us can fly you scalene-”

“ENOUGH OF THIS SCALENE STUFF.” Bill stopped in his tracks, turning around to face Roderick. He blinked. Huh, it seemed he’d really offended him. He should probably stop, if he didn’t want to insult the demon further.

“Sorry, sorry,” He lifted his hands up, “I won’t comment on how completely different your angles are from each other.”

“I swear, if I ever get out of here, I’m gonna--”

“You’re going to what? Hurt me? Aren’t you trying to convince me to free you? Not really helping your case here, you know.”

Bill turned around with a huff and continued moving forward, this time at a more manageable pace.

_The point is I like you._

Huh?

“Did you say something?”

Bill glanced over at him, “No, must be all the voices in your head.”

Right. Obviously.

He sighed, putting his hands into his pockets as they walked. He just followed after him, letting his thoughts just drift. What kind of creature, or magic was Bill going to show him? There was obviously a lot in this forest, so… what? He glanced over at the trees as he walked, noting as squirrels and birds watched him- no, rather watched Bill.

Their eyes were glued to the demon. Interesting. He took a mental note of it, continuing to just follow him. He still had quite a bit of time before he was supposed to be home to make dinner, so that wasn’t a problem, but…

“Are we there yet?”

“God, you sound like a whiny little kid. Oh wait, you are.”

“I’m twenty years old.”

“Is that supposed to be impressive?”

“Well, it’s not like I have much to compare it to here. You said the first time we met you’re a ‘thousand times that’.”

“Maybe.”

“Right.” Roderick sighed, “You know… If you want me to free you you should at least tell me more about _yourself_ , huh?”

“I’m a dream demon, what more do you want to know?”

“Dream demon?” He said, visibly growing interested, “So you create nightmares?”

“Mhm,” Bill replied, seemingly uninterested, though Roderick was quick on the uptake.

“Don’t want to talk about it because you’ll stop convincing me you’re a perfect little angel, then?” Roderick replied, and when Bill let out a soft curse, he felt a glow of pride.

“Yeah. I’m a _demon_ what do you expect, my stories to all be oh here I go creating unicorns and puppies and rainbows out my ass- what, you really want to hear the gory truth?”

“Obviously.”

He let out a mock gasp, “Well this is crazy, but I seem to have lost it on the walk over! Sorry Rederick, seems you’ll have to hear all about my adventures possessing people another time.”

He froze.

“Possession?”

Bill looked at him incredulously, “Don’t tell me you didn’t figure that one out on your own? Demons... Possession. The two go hand in hand, like dog teeth and cat skin. You’d think it’d be common sense!”

Roderick opted to ignore the cat skin comment, instead favouring to counter, “Well I didn't exactly expect demons to look like you do. So forgive me if I decided the Internet is as usual completely unhelpful in finding out what demons can and can't do.’

“Will you look at that, _we’re here_.” Bill responded curtly.

Roderick looked around. It didn’t look like it was an all too different part of the forest. He’d been here before, he was sure.

Bill looked at him, “On the ground, kid.”

He glanced down, face suddenly growing pale.

“It’s…”

Bill watched him, tracking his reaction.

He knelt down, staring at the broken glass that had contained the rift. It looked like a snowglobe, just- just a broken snow globe. His breath caught.

_“If it breaks, it will cause reality as we know it to completely unravel.”_

_“This town is a magnet for things that are special. That includes you and me.”_

Roderick lifted up a piece of the glass, eyes not able to focus. He knew what he was looking at, but it wasn’t--

_“Now come on, I've got the glue; hand me the rift and let's make history.”_

Where was…?

He looked up at Bill, who was just watching him with anticipation. He blinked, jumping back suddenly. His eyes widened in horror.

Unconsciously, he tightened his grip on the glass.

“Shit-” He said sharply, dropping the glass before it could cut too deeply into his fingers. He clenched his hand, feeling the immediate ebb of blood begin to flow from the wound. He grit his teeth, glancing back down at the glass.

“What are you trying to show me?” He demanded. What had he been thinking a second ago? He could swear it was important.

What was it? Damn it, what… was it?

Bill just continued to stare at him. He edged as close as he could get, as if he were trying to get a better look.

“What? Seriously what is it?”

Slowly he began to look annoyingly smug. So much so that Roderick met his gaze with a glare, still clutching his fingers, trying to stop the blood.

“ _What?_ ”

“You really don’t know do you?”

“Know _what_.”

He chuckled, "Do you _want_ to know?”

“Yes, I want to know why the hell you’re looking at me like you haven’t eaten in days and I’m a bacon cheeseburger with a side of _just tell me already!_ ”

“What do you know about that thing on the ground?” Bill asked, still stupidly proud of himself over something. Roderick glanced down, then back up at Bill.

“It’s broken glass. Or something. Why- is it important?” It obviously was, why was he even asking, of course it was _it was the-_

He grabbed at his head then, feeling a sudden stinging headache. He winced.

“What _is_ it?” He asked again, headache subsiding. He took a few breaths, only to see Bill looking even more giddy. He rubbed his hands together, looking as though he were preparing a response.

“It’s a snowglobe! What else could it be, kid?”

Roderick blinked, not having expected that.

“What?”

“Please, just look at it, there’s the stand, broken glass... Look someone even crushed it into the ground with their foot! Wonder who? Who knows!? It’s a mystery! Maybe, oh hm, maybe it’s the person _Mabel Pines_ gave it to? Just a guess, though.”

The air felt cold around him. The world seemed to lose focus again, as if the colours had grown duller. An insurmountable emptiness filled him.

“Who is she?”

“Rederick, please, you think I’ll just hand out information like that?”

“I want to know.” _Why?_

He continued, “I’ll do anything, just tell me who she is.” _What the hell was he saying?_

Get rid of this emptiness. This hellish void inside him seemed to grow the more he spoke. His breaths became shallow.

“I’ll find a way to get you out of there.” _This is a mistake._

“It’s a deal, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what?? A second chapter in a week!? Crazy!  
> Yeah, I know. It's truly insane.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I didn't have it planned before, but I'm glad I added it in. Super important stuff.  
> Anywho, feel free to leave comments, I love reading them, even if its just button mashing.  
> Gives me little butterflies whenever I get a new one. You guys are awesome.  
> Anywho, no art this chapter, but I might doodle something sometime for it on my art blog on tumblr:  
> https://double-0-doodles.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHALLENGE: Find the puns.

Roderick returned home dazed that evening. Nothing seemed to make sense. He’d been so desperate to find out whoever that girl was, and he’d never even heard her name before Bill said it. But hearing it, just… Mabel. Even thinking it made him wish for- damn it, for _something_. He pulled his arm over his eyes, trying to block everything out and sleep.

Freeing Bill, maybe that was the key to understanding it all. Even more than getting Prince to believe him, even more than finding out about magic, this… this was vital. He turned onto his side.

There was something wrong with him. He knew that. It was getting more frequent too, these sudden flashes. They scared the hell out of him. If Bill knew, if Bill could tell him what it was, then wasn’t it worth it to free him?

Easier said than done, either way. He had no plan, no ideas, not even the slightest inkling on how to free Bill. Nothing living could pass through the barrier. Trees, wood, plants, anything without a heartbeat, that on the other hand could easily pass.

Maybe if he poked Bill with a long enough stick he could just push him out of there.

That’d be stupidly satisfying. Seeing Bill get all angry and try to break the stick, maybe he’d catch it on fire and get all adorably irritated and throw some insults that Roderick would just counter with a few of his own, god he loved getting one over on the snarky little-

He turned over onto his other side, shutting his eyes tight. Nope. That’s enough late night thinking for one night. His brain is being uncooperative. Just sleep already. Come on, it’s not that hard, you do it every night, Roderick, just breathe in… out… relax.

His bed just grew more and more uncomfortable as his mind began to reel with possible methods of freeing Bill. They played over and over in his head, none of them actually holding the capability of freeing him.

What the hell would happen if any of them worked?

Would Bill hold true to his promises? To the deal they’d made?

Could Roderick really trust him?

It felt like hours later that he finally drifted off, and the next day he woke up feeling as if he hadn’t slept at all.

“Roderick?” He looked blearily at Prince, who was waving a hand in front of his face, “You awake, or just pretending to be?”

Work had started that day like it usually did, only with an added helping of sleep-deprived Roderick. Topped with worry, over thinking, and confusion, this meal is best served cold and with a side of _just let me sleep already._

“The second option,” He yawned, “Whichever that was.”

“Listen, you need to be awake and ready today, we’ve got that new item, so please don’t slack off.”

Roderick nodded, eyes darting towards the pile of pillows in the middle of the shack. Pillows lined with “werewolf” fur, and definitely not synthetic fibres. Not a single one had sold yet.

Which didn’t surprise Roderick in the slightest, but Prince was fidgeting, glancing constantly towards the pillows. Every time a customer came in, he’d ask them if they’d seen the new product yet, only to get a curious half-glance towards the pillows, and the customers would continue on their way.

“Genuine werewolf fur! Hunted them myself, you know.” He’d tell each one of them. Roderick watched him from behind the counter, punching in a customer’s order into the cash register. His gaze softened, and he wanted to go over to Prince and help out.

To yell into the crowd: “Hey, my boyfriend wants you to buy these, so do it and make him happy!”

Because apparently, Roderick sure as hell couldn’t. It seemed that over the course of the past few weeks, a sharp invisible line had started to build itself up between them And if they stopped pretending everything was okay...

“Excuse me? The tag said it was nineteen dollars, I gave you a fifty.” Roderick glanced down at the customer, and the change he’d just given them.

“Oh, sorry, I’m so sorry-” He took the change back, recounted it, “Thirty-one dollars is your change. Sorry again.” He handed them the change and the customer left, only to reveal a lineup of about seven more.

Great.

Once the store cleared, roughly an hour had passed and Prince still had yet to sell a single pillow. Roderick watched as he bent down and peeled off the poster in front of the stand.

“Hey Roderick?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind maybe making a few copies of this? Maybe if I put it up outside the shack, it’ll draw people in.”

Roderick smiled softly, “Yeah, of course. Printer’s downstairs, right?”

“Yep.”

Roderick walked over and took the paper from Prince’s hands, “Watch my till while I’m gone, then.”

Prince nodded, walking over to the cash register, and the redhead simply glanced down at the paper in his hands. He had absolutely zero idea how to print this thing.

Don’t get him wrong, he was used to the technology around Gravity Falls, it being well, less advanced than that at his University, but he knew for a fact Prince had an especially old-timey printer. Most of the ones Roderick tended to use, if ever, connected to an app on his phone.

Okay, here we go. He looked around the basement once he was downstairs, eyes scanning over every box and knick-knack. Prince had mentioned copies, so obviously it wasn’t so old as to not have a scanner on it…

He sighed, running his hand across one of the old boxes. He rubbed his fingers against one another, dust clinging to them. He occasionally wished this place was more organized, but somehow he felt if it was, it’d also lose its charm. That being that every time you go down, you tended to always find much more than you bargained for.

With any luck,right now  he’d be able to simply print out a few posters and go back upstairs.

It took a while, but finally he pulled a tarp off a pile of junk, coughing at the resounding cloud of dust, but  there it was. A printer. In all of its clunky, gigantic glory.

It was the biggest one he'd seen in his life, with a hundred odd switches and buttons. Honestly, it hardly even looked like a printer, but that's what it had to be. He put the paper in the scanner, waiting for it to work automatically.

He raised an eyebrow when he realized this one had to be plugged in. He knelt down onto the ground, grabbing onto the plug, and luckily found an outlet pretty quickly.

When he plugged it in, the printer whirred to life. He began to stand up, pleased with himself at accomplishing such a meager task, when something caught his eye.

It couldn’t be, right?

There was something carved into the wood by the printer. And it was unmistakably a drawing of Bill. What else could it be? He traced his hand over it, feeling the rough indent of the wood. This was done crudely. Either by a child or someone rushing to just get it down, to say something, to make sure someone could see it someday-

He took a deep breath. Just who was he dealing with? Who was Bill?

Roderick stood up, and spotted a pile of paper on the tray attached to the printer. Well, that's one job complete. He picked it up, and immediately he tripped over an enormous pile of something falling onto him.

What the hell!? Papers flew everywhere, and he landed in something soft. He groaned opening his eyes and looking around. He was lying in a pile of cushions, it seemed. Damn it, he’d probably knocked over a box and now he’d have to clean it up. He sighed, looking over at the papers.

The _blank_ papers. The printer didn't even work.

He pulled himself up, hands slipping against the cushions, which he now realized were rather tiny and also... similar to what was on the posters. He blinked, digging through them a bit, feeling something a tad sharper against his skin.

He pulled out a handful of tiny letters.

No. Way.

"Holy crap..." He muttered, his body growing tense. He rushed to stand up, tiny letters and mini pillows falling off of him. He pulled open the lid on the printer, and taking out the poster, he put his hand down on top of it instead.

And soon, he was picking up a physical copy of said hand.

What _was_ this machine!?

"Roderick?" Prince called down, "You need a hand down there? You okay?"

"...N-no hand needed! I've got all the hands I need." And then some. He shoved the wriggling hand into his pocket, deciding to deal with that later. Right now, however amazing this machine was, his boyfriend needed copies of the poster to sell those ridiculous werewolf pillows.

His heart pounded as he covered up the printer. This thing was… amazing. That was for sure. But if it _did_ print normally, he had no idea how to manage that. And he was smarter than pressing random buttons.

At least, right now. He’d try that later.

“If you can’t find the printer, just come back upstairs, there’s a crowd- Oh hello ma’am how can I…” The rest of his words trailed off as the door closed, and Roderick sighed, ignoring the incessant moving of the hand in his pocket.

He glanced down at the pillows by his feet, and then bent down and picked up an armful. The hand partially snuck out of his pocket and helped him carry it up the stairs. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but somehow…  That printer seemed vaguely familiar.

Had he seen it before?

The answer to that question seemed to be right in the palm of his hand, and yet, it eluded him, feeling a growing sense of excitement. Later, he’d come and check out what this thing could _really_ do. Maybe he’d even get Prince downstairs, he’d show him that it was obviously magic, he wouldn’t be able to deny it anymore and-

He reached the top of the stairs. He grabbed the handle of the door, quickly opening it before emerging into the store with the tiny pillows.

“Who wants free samples?!”

The cursed word. Free. Quite a few people rushed over him, thumbing through the pile of pillows in his arms, the hand in his pocket quickly retracting, hiding itself.

It didn’t take long until the pile had shrunk in half, and he put the little pillows by the larger ones, taking the poster and adding on the tiny pillows as half the price of the regular ones. Offering samples at first was always kind of an underhanded tactic, but it worked. Soon people were crowding the larger pillows, grabbing them and taking them to the cash register.

Nailed it.

He felt a sudden rush of confidence in working here. He'd probably be able to do all this with one hand behind his back.

Once the store had cleared out some, Prince grabbed onto Roderick’s arm, the hand in his pocket quickly clinging to the fabric so as not to fall out when it was jostled.

“Roderick where did you get those?!”

“Oh I just found a box of them, guess you didn’t unpack all the merchandise.” He winked.

“That’s impossible.”

Roderick looked up, “Why’s that?”

“I made those pillows myself, Roderick. That’s why there’s a limited amount and why they’re such a high price. Now tell me the truth.”

“Magic copier. I might even show you later…?”

Prince blinked, looking shocked for a second before his face fell into a now familiar disappointment. He thought Roderick was insane again. Great.

“You’ve got a customer, Prince,” Roderick said softly, looking at the person who’d just walked in the door.

Prince sighed resignedly, shoulders falling, “Roderick, later can we please talk?”

“Sure.” The hand in his pocket gave a thumbs down to Roderick, repeating his own thoughts back to him. Let’s talk. When had that ever led to anything good? Maybe if he was lucky they’d be busy until the very end of the day and he’d be able to just skip the “talking” and take him downstairs to see proof of what had happened.

And surprisingly, part of his wish came true, and he was reminded of the saying “careful what you wish for” because the whole afternoon was packed. The pillows as well as the mini pillows completely sold out, and the store at the end of the night was a total mess.

They had to stay late just to clean up.

Which of course provided Prince with a good opportunity to talk, and despite however much the hand in his pocket was protesting, there wasn’t any getting out of it. He just had to let Prince get it all out, then he’d finally, finally prove him wrong.

“Roderick?”

“Mm?” He said from behind a pile of shirts he was refolding.

“About earlier, about… everything, all this magic stuff…”

“Yep.”

“I really _really_ think you should try to stay away from it.”

“I thought you didn’t believe me?”

“No matter what I believe, I know you’ve been acting differently ever since the summer began. Since you started talking to- to the um, _demon_ outside.”

“Okay.” Roderick responded, folding another shirt.

“It’s dangerous. You know I want what’s best for you, and- and I’m sure others would agree that you have to realize it’s…” He sighed, sounding genuinely sad, “It’s in your head. None of it is real, so please, please try to stop finding things. You’re worrying everyone. Your parents and me too are just- I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t.”

“I care about you so much Roderick! If something happens to you I’d-” He paused, “I don’t know what I’d do. I love you. If you won’t do it for yourself, do it for me, and promise me you’ll stay away from the so-called demon, and stay away from what you think is magic. We have a 3D printer downstairs, that’s all. You probably just mixed up the settings. I’ve used it a ton, I get it, it’s confusing.”

The hand in his pocket froze.

“You have a what?”

“3D printer. It looks like an old photocopier. It’s pretty high-tech though, but it’s not magic.”

In that moment, Roderick felt his heart break.

“A 3D printer.” He repeated.

“Yeah.”

“Hey, you think I could stay over today? It’s late and I don’t want to trek back through the forest right now.”

Prince raised an eyebrow at that, “Sure, that’s fine, but Roderick can we please… please just get back to what I was saying? Can you tell me that you’ll stop looking for magic where there’s- where there really isn’t any?”

He stepped out from behind the rack of clothing, “Yeah. I promise, you won’t hear about magic from me ever again.”

He stared Prince dead in the eyes, and the smile he got back from his boyfriend seemed to light up the room.

“Roderick, I’m proud of you, okay? I’ll help you get through this, all of this, please trust that I’m here for you. No matter what.”

“You still want to get me a therapist or something?” His tone was cold, “Still think I need it?”

“If you make an effort to see that it’s not real, I don’t think we’ll need one but--”

“Okay. I’m going to take out the trash now. Thanks for caring about me Prince.” He plastered on a smile, “Means a lot.”

He grabbed the trash bags, Prince smiling after him, looking like he’d won some sort of damn award.

Roderick’s own smile dropped completely once he was outside. The bags felt heavier and heavier, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Prince might think he won right now, but what he did was lose all of Roderick’s trust. A 3D printer. The hand snuck out slightly out of his pocket in agreement, patting his side in a somewhat reassuring manner.

He knew how 3D printers worked, and creating something like the hand in his pocket was impossible. Or rather, would take a lot more than a hunk of junk like that thing was. Prince knew about the printer. Why else would he lie? He wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but how could he?

He lied. Prince… knows. He knows about magic, and for some reason he’s trying to keep Roderick away from it. Just like his dad… and just like his grandma.

He threw the garbage bags into the larger container, and then turned towards the tree.

“Hey Bill?”

“What is it, kid?” The triangle floated down slightly, “You find something out yet?”

“Heads up.” He pulled the hand out of his pocket and tossed it straight at Bill.

“HEY!” It smacked him in the face and fell to the ground, droplets of water causing its fingers to get a bit goopy. It skittered off onto the pavement, then flipped both Roderick and Bill off.

“What… is that?” Bill stared at it, eye narrowing.

Roderick paused. The hand clambered away, its edges growing even more goopy until it tripped and fell back into the grass, the water droplets causing it to dissolve faster. It struggled, and the more it moved, the less of it there was.

Finally, there was nothing but a pile of melted paper on the lawn.

“It’s a way out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint: They're all hand puns. There's like 8 of them or so. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter! Stuff is happening. Stuff will continue to happen. Will things look up? Get worse? Get better? Who knows?  
> I know  
> ...I know.
> 
> Anywho, feel free to leave a comment below, I love reading through them. See you all next time!


	12. Chapter 12

“Should I give you a name or something?” Roderick asked, the lights above the two of them flickering, threatening to cast them into total darkness.

“I guess? I mean… you probably shouldn’t.”

“Yeah…”

“It’s not like I’ll be around much longer if this works out the way we planned.”

“Hearing it like that,” Roderick faltered, “I’m- is this really a good idea?”

“Well if you don’t think so then I sure as hell don’t. I’m the one that’s gonna be stuck with this.”

Roderick took a deep breath, “So…”

“Let’s just do it. You want to know who she is, don’t you?”

“Obviously.”

“Well I do too. The more we stand around thinking…”

“...The higher a chance we’ll decide this is the bad idea it is, huh?”

They exchanged a look, and Roderick sighed, forcing his eyes away. If he went through with this… there was really no telling how it would turn out. The lightbulb above them finally decided to give way. Roderick steeled his resolve, leading the other through the basement towards the still lighted staircase.

Careful so as to not make any noise, they climbed up the stairs, tip-toeing their way into the dark and empty shack. There was a rustle of movement upstairs and the two of them froze, breathing as quietly as they could until it seemed Prince hadn’t woken up.

Both waited a minute or two in silence, before finally reaching the front door and slowly, ever so slowly… they unlocked it and headed outside.

The night air was cold, crisp. It held an unfamiliar sting to it, not the kind of weather one would expect in the middle of July. A strikingly sharp wind pulled at Roderick’s hat, nearly making him lose it.

His breath caught in his throat, looking down at the wet grass in front of him. Quickly, he pulled off his shoes and handed them to the person beside him. The other quickly understood, tossing their own shoes off and putting the sneakers on.

Roderick took a shark breath, then walked towards the tree, stopping directly in front of it.

He couldn’t see anything, the only dim light being that of a lamp outside the shack. It flickered its presence across the tree, casting odd shadows of the two standing in front of it.

“Bill?”

Silence, aside from the rustle of wind.

“You’d think you’d be more eager for this.” Roderick continued.

Once again... silence.

Roderick turned to look at the person standing next to him when the lamp behind them shattered.

The world was cast into darkness.

Roderick whirled around, just as Bill’s form began to glow in place of the lamp, drifting towards them.

“Well well well… you actually did it.”

Roderick’s eyes darted to the person beside him then back to Bill, “If we do this, you’ll tell me who Mabel is. Who I am. _And_ you’ll tell me all the other secrets this town is hiding.”

“Something’s different, kid. What, you don’t want to tell your little princess about me anymore?”

“And you don’t kill anyone.” Roderick continued, opting to ignore Bill’s question, “You’re not allowed to harm anyone in this town.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. I get it. Believe you me, kid. Once we’re done with this, there’s no way in hell I’m sticking around here for the aftermath.”

“What’s that supposed to--”

“I think this one looks better than you do, Rederick.” Bill floated down closer to the pair of them, “Finally that pitiful crimson has died down.”

The clone narrowed his eyes, “I happen to like the red.”

“Sure you do. Now, Reddy?”

Roderick blinked, “Do you mean like, Roderick, or… _ready_ ready.”

“Both.” Bill chuckled, straightening his bow-tie, “ _So are we doing this or what?!”_

Roderick turned towards his paper clone, and then offered him a small smile, the latter just gulping.

He rubbed his arm, beginning to stammer, “Er… once you’re out of the barrier, you can just- just leave me, right? Right?”

“That’s the plan.” Bill held out his hand, “ _NOW DO WE HAVE A DEAL?”_

The clone stared into his eye, and then took a deep breath. The wind shook the window panes of the shack, a branch snapping off the pine tree and falling to the ground.

He stepped forward, into the barrier.

He was alive, he had a soul, he was a true living person, but at the same time… he wasn’t any of that.

He was simply paper.

He took hold of Bill’s hand, and a blue fire rose up between them. A sudden drop of rain hit Roderick’s nose and in the moment that he blinked, Bill had disappeared and the world had gone dark around him.

He looked around, taking out his phone and turning it on.

He shone it around the yard, looking for either of them, and he spotted his clone, back turned towards him. He wasn’t moving. He stood there, arms at his sides.

Completely still.

The wind tousling his hair was the only indication he wasn’t frozen in time.

“...Bill?”

He turned around suddenly, manic grin on his face, eerily illuminated by the light of Roderick’s phone-

He practically jumped towards Roderick, grabbing hold of his wrist, clutching it tightly in his hand.

“Bill you’re hurting me-”

“ _Bill you’re hurting me,”_ He responded in a mocking tone, “Oh god I  can hurt you! Finally I can…!” He abruptly dropped his wrist and grabbed the hat that was on Roderick’s head, throwing it down to the ground.

“I CAN TOUCH THINGS.” He practically shouted, his voice giddy and unmistakably _Bill’s._ He stomped on the hat, crushing it into the dirt.

He laughed, running his hands through his hair, “Oh, Rederick! Rederick, Rederick, _REDERICK._ You little _minx!_ You fucking did it! Didn’t think you had it in ya, kid. Didn’t think for a damn second you’d actually go through with this but… oh _but you did_.”

Bill clutched his stomach, unable to stop the laughter that cascaded from his lips, “You insane little bastard! You just set me, _Bill Cipher,_ free! Heh… HA HA HA! YOU DID IT! YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING DID IT!”

Roderick stepped back, only to have Bill move forward and grab his neck, the movement forcing him to drop his phone. He choked, the phone’s light shining up at them, casting ominous shadows on both of their faces.

Bill grinned, tightening his grip. He drew up his other hand to Roderick’s cheek, not even flinching as Roderick began to punch Bill’s arm, trying to get him to let go, damn it, he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t--

Bill’s grip relaxed, and he moved his hands up to Roderick’s cheeks, cupping the redhead’s face.

“You did this…” His voice was softer, and Roderick felt his heart freeze. He did this. This was wrong, he’d made the wrong decision, this was a mistake it was-

Bill traced his thumb across his cheek, maniacal smile starting to fade, a more familiar smile gracing his features, a smile Roderick had seen so many times in the mirror.

“Rederick… you know normally, I’m the kind of guy who takes his prize and doesn’t pay for it, and considering the fact YOU made the terms but your little _clone_ was the one who made the actual deal… I could very easily just walk the hell away right now.”

Roderick’s eyes narrowed, “What are you--”

“But you know what? I won’t!” He licked his lips, leaning in slightly, so Roderick could feel his breath on his nose. He finally noticed the glow of Bill’s eyes, pupils just slits. His heart pounded.

“You want to know what I’m going to do instead, kid?” He breathed.

“You’re going to actually help me? _Like we agreed?_ ”

“Right you are! I’m gonna kick down that tree!”

_“You’re going to fucking what?”_

Bill pulled away sharply, kicking Roderick’s phone across the grass. He abruptly moved to the tree, his foot hitting the bark with a resounding thud.

Roderick ran at Bill, blinded by the sudden darkness. He felt around in the dark, relying on sound as he grabbed Bill’s arm, who of which just proceeded to try to kick the tree while Roderick pulled him back.

“What the hell are you doing!?”

“This tree shouldn’t even exist, Rederick! You think I’d leave it here if I’m gone?” He emphasized every word then with a kick, “Yeah. Fucking. RIGHT.”

With the last word, the tree finally shifted, a deep guttural creaking sound resounding within it, and Roderick finally pulled Bill back, tackling him to the ground, wet grass causing the demon’s skin to to grow wet beneath Roderick’s hands, dripping off and clinging to his palms.

Bill growled up at him, and though Roderick couldn’t see anything aside from the light of his phone across the yard he continued to hold Bill down.

“ _You_ are going to help me, Bill!”

The demon fell silent. Another drop of rain fell down onto Dipper’s head, and he glared down at Bill, not even sure where to look.

Then of course, Bill laughed, “This physical form really is pitiful.”

“Sure. So are you going to help me or not?”

“Just let me get out of this paper suit and let’s _find out_.”

Roderick’s eyes widened as Bill’s form began to glow, and he appeared to be leaving the clone’s body. First just a tiny little black arm pushed its way out, and slowly Bill’s top hat emerged, and then his little stupid triangle body--

Abruptly he snapped back inside.

Darkness once more.

“...Bill?”

“Get the fuck off me.”

“Bill, what the hell.”

“GET OFF ME I SAID!” Bill pushed Roderick off of him and rushed to stand up, and in the dark Roderick could only hear as he moved away. The redhead scrambled after him, assuming he’d try to knock down the tree again--

But he didn’t.

Bill picked up the phone, shining it directly in Roderick’s eyes when he got close.

“Bill, what are you doing?!” He flinched away from the light, holding his hand to block it out.

“Trying to figure out what the hell is happening. That’s what.”

“...You and me both.” Roderick took a step towards him, and when Bill let his hand fall slightly, Roderick could see the droplets of skin beginning to melt off of Bill’s arm.

The rain had begun to drip down a bit faster now, and Roderick sighed, anger beginning to fade. He grabbed onto Bill’s wrist, pulling him towards the shack.

“You’ll melt if you stay out here.”

“...Have I ever mentioned how ridiculous that copying machine is?”

“No.”

“It’s ridiculous.”

“Got it.”

Once under the partition and Bill was no longer being soaked, Roderick met his eyes.

“SO! This is really awkward!” Bill exclaimed.

“You nearly _killed my boyfriend_!”

“How’s that?”

Roderick crossed his arms,“You were going to kick down the tree, _onto_ the shack, where subsequently, my boyfriend is sleeping! Congratulations sherlock on putting two and two together. I can’t believe you thought that was at all an okay thing to do! _WHO KICKS DOWN TREES?!_ ”

“You think you’ve got problems!? _Sixer_ decided to make this barrier a bitch!”

Roderick blinked, “You what now?”

“Guess what, Pine-- _Rederick._ I’m stuck in your pitiful little clone’s body! So you better get used to having a twin!”

_I have to save her._

“The barrier’s still active, isn’t it?”

Bill rolled his eyes, “Well hello to Captain Obvious! The name’s Bill Cipher, not such a pleasure to meet you.”

“Sherlock and Captain Obvious huh?”

“What?”

“Never mind. So... you can't leave this body then, is that it?"

"Apparently! If I try, guess what? That stupid little barrier of his is going to just suck me back up again."

A stark crack of thunder cut both of them off, and a steady pour of rain clambered down onto the ground. Bill hissed when a drop hit his skin.

Roderick watched him growl slightly, then bite at the rain, only to recoil when he realized his teeth began to grow mushy in his mouth.

“Thith ith dithguthting.” He said, stepping even closer to the shack, eyes wide. His back left a smear of colour on the door, and Roderick quickly then opened it.

“Get inside.”

“What?”

“Get the hell inside or drown out here. I don’t care.”

Bill glanced at him with a smirk, then stepped into the shack, growing increasingly irritated at how wet he was.

“Hey Bill?” Roderick said softly.

“Mm?”

“You ruin that body, I’m not getting you a new one.”

He growled back at Roderick, then held out his dripping hand. He let a small ball of blue fire appear in front of him.

Slowly… the melting skin began to harden, dry off. By the time it did, Bill’s features had already begun to look different. Roderick was about to point it out when Bill seemed to realize the same thing. He held up a hand to his face, before suddenly beginning to grin.

Roderick watched with fascination as Bill then took a step back… and punched his own face as hard as he could.

“B-Bill!?”

He did it repeatedly, and Roderick could only stare as black bruises formed on the man’s face, features changing and shifting with each punch. He coughed up ink onto the ground, laughing all the while. Finally, he glanced up at Roderick, and the redhead also realized with a start then that Bill had gotten a tad shorter as well.

His face structure looked entirely different, completely unrecognizable from Roderick’s own features now. It took a few more seconds before the bruises and ink splotches appearing on his skin faded as well.

“What- what are you-”

“If i’m going to be stuck in this form, no way in hell am I going to be looking like _you_.” He grasped at his hair then, “You own any bleach?”

“No… but-”

“Sure you do!” Bill laughed, then glanced down at his hands, “This skin however, I thought _you_ were pale. But this? I haven’t seen anything so white since Trump was president. Get me some spray tan, huh?”

“I’m not that pale!” Roderick countered.

“Sure. And denial is just a river in Cipherland.”

“...You mean Egypt?”

“THEY CHANGED THE NAME?”

Roderick stifled a laugh, before shaking his head lightly. He was angry at Bill. Not forgetting that yet.

“You’re from Egypt?”

“Cipherland.” He grumbled, then glanced towards the basement door, “Oh fuck, bleach isn’t going to work.”

“Why not?”

Bill looked at him incredulously, “Did you forget what happened literally five minutes ago? Liquid ruins these stupid bodies!” He groaned, running a hand through his hair, “Add this to your shopping list. Yellow and white ink.”

“I’m not buying you all this crap, Bill!”

“What, you want people thinking I’m your cousin?!”

Roderick blinked. Actually… not a bad idea. He had too many of them to begin with. No one aside from his actual family would question it if suddenly another Corduroy popped into town. This family was so stupidly huge. Scratch his earlier point, he’d actually bet his parents wouldn’t notice either.

“ _Rederick_. What’s that look? Stop it, I’m not doing it!”

“But cousin Jamieee,” Roderick whined, ending on a smirk.

“Fuck. No.”

“Jamie Corduroy, my second cousin. I think that’ll fit.”

“It wouldn’t fit a rat much less _the most powerful being you’ll ever lay your pitiful little eyes on!_ ”

And at that, the lights turned on. The two of them froze, and turned to the staircase. Prince stood there, hand on the lightswitch.

Bill grinned at Roderick, then stared straight at the man at the stairwell.

“What’s… going on?” Prince said carefully, looking between them, taking an especially long glance at Bill..

In response to that, he tugged down the faded cap on his head, hiding his eyes. Roderick glanced between them.

“This is… Prince, this is Jamie. He’s my cousin from out of town.”

“Sure! That’s great! What is he doing here at…” He checked his phone, “ _Three in the morning?_ ”

Roderick shrugged, noting that Bill was still avoiding eye contact with Prince.

“He’s um…”

“Oh, my sleep schedule? Nonexistent.” Bill replied, “I have a later shift usually so as weird as it is to other people, two in the morning is just about the time I’d be finishing close.”

Prince raised an eyebrow, “And you came here.”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“Yes, Roderick, why am I here?”

God damn it. The redhead nervously cracked his fingers, trying to come up with something on the spot.

“His… landlord kicked him out?”

“At three in the morning.” Prince scoffed.

Bill laughed slightly, “Long story short, I was evicted five days ago, still decided, what the hell, let’s just stay there anyway! That woman finally caught me coming home today and BAM! Didn’t even let me grab my things. Just took my keys and told me to get the hell out. This guy here, only person I knew would undoubtedly be awake. So I texted him an hour ago and here I am.”

“...Here you are,” Prince said, unconvinced, “Jamie was it?”

“Jamie Boudinaire, at your service. I took my mother’s last name, like our pal Roderick over here.”

“Right.” Prince glanced between them, “So you’re here because…”

“Oh I… thought it would be obvious?”

Prince glanced at Roderick then, who rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh… he’s going to be staying with me until he finds a new place, and hopefully talk to his landlord about getting his stuff back.”

“And you really had to do all this at three in the morning.”

“You expect me to just sleep out on the streets?!” Bill scoffed, gesturing with their hand, “Don’t be ridiculous Princess. Sleep sounds like a good idea though, hm? So if you’ll excuse me, Roderick and I over here are going to go set up that little spare bedroom of yours. Right, buddy?”

 _Buddy._ Roderick felt a twinge of disgust at that word coming from Bill’s mouth.

“...Right, _pal.”_ He replied, glaring at the demon, who simply gave him the most easily false smile he’d ever seen.

“Wait- wait wait wait!” Prince stepped forward, “Roderick, you really expect me to let some stranger just stay over in the shack?!”

“He’s my cousin, he’s not a stranger,” He muttered back.

“Well, this is the first time I’m hearing about him! And why is he wearing the _exact same clothes as you_?”

Bill just laughed, “Have you _met_ us Corduroys? Come on. We’ve practically got a communal closet. Hand-me-downs for days.”

Prince stared at them both incredulously, and then just sighed, “This is insane. Just… You know what? Fine. I’m going back to bed, you show him the spare bedroom, but- but Jamie is leaving in the morning. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight!” Bill sang after him as Prince just rubbed his eye and turned to walk back up the stairs.

“Don’t break anything,” He muttered back.

The moment he was gone, Bill stretched, letting out a soft laugh, “Well that was annoying.”

“Nice acting.” Roderick crossed his arms, not meeting his eyes.

“Years of dealing with humans tends to do that to a guy. Now, shall we find that ratty spare bedroom?”

“You’re awful.”

“And you’re not?”

Roderick scowled, starting the trek towards the guest room. He threw open the door as Bill approached it, letting the demon be the one hit with the expected faceful of dust. He coughed, turning to glare at Roderick before proceeding inside, the redhead close behind.

He flopped down onto the bed, face down as Roderick closed the door. Bill turned to face him, and Roderick noticed a bead of ink dripping down from his nose. He sighed.

“Did you really have to beat yourself up so bad earlier?”

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t.” Roderick sat down by the door, Bill just laughing to himself.

“Sure you don’t kid. If you really didn’t care, this body would be completely melted and I’d be trapped back in that stupid barrier.”

Roderick was quiet for a moment, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“...Are you going to answer my questions now?”

“Maybe.”

Roderick frowned, face barely peaking out from above his arms,“If you don’t I’ll toss a bucket of water on you and that’ll be that.”

“Blackmail!” Bill exclaimed happily, snapping his fingers, “Unfortunately that also works the other way around. You dump water on me I never tell you who Mabel is. Or my little theories on what’s going on in that weird little head of yours! But you know what? I’m nice. I’m nice, right? Every now and then, I’ll answer _any one of your little questions._ Depends on how I’m feeling.”

“So you might never answer anything.”

“Right you are kid! But tonight, you get one! And one question only. What do you want to know?”

Roderick hesitated. The rain pattered down outside.

Bill kicked his legs back and forth, lying on his stomach. He grinned even wider as he watched Roderick concentrate on what he could ask. Should he ask about Mabel? About his weird visions? Why does Bill seem to know the shack so well? Hell, does he know something about Prince that Roderick doesn’t?

“...Can I think about it and ask in the morning?”

“Nope! And that’s one question down. G’night, kid!”

Roderick’s eyes widened as he processed what Bill had said, “Oh, fuck you.”

“Join me in this bed and let’s see what happens.”

Bill guffawed and Roderick stood up without a word. He picked up a pillow, and smothered Bill’s face in it. The demon just continued to laugh until he fell completely silent, body going slack.

The redhead pulled away the pillow only for Bill to grin up at him.

“Kinky.”

He yelled and slammed the pillow back down, the demon letting out an _oof_ as the air escaped his lungs.

Long story short, Bill slept on the floor that night, pale red hair splayed out over the wooden floorboards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep feeling there's something I don't like about this chapter but I don't know what...  
> Maybe it's the fact that things are really going to start changing a lot for our boy Roderick now.  
> I also finally drew Prince, guys! [ Here's the link](https://78.media.tumblr.com/ce02f83a473458f643acdcbab1e7bb34/tumblr_ox4mfyjogz1voi1wro1_540.jpg)


	13. Chapter 13

Roderick’s head lay on the table as he watched the demon stab his own arm with a fork. The first time he’d done it, the human had protested, but it was obvious at this point Bill either didn’t feel pain, or instead just  _ enjoyed  _ it. Freaking masochist.

Either way, Roderick gave up on trying to stop him. Bill was far too interested in poking his arm and watching ink bleed out and drip onto the ground. 

With Prince still asleep, Roderick had a short bit of time to figure out just how to proceed. He had a few options. Usher Bill out of there and pretend nothing had happened last night, which probably wouldn’t work and would end in Prince just being more suspicious. Maybe he should let Bill figure out a better cover. It’s not like Roderick was much help last night anyway. Or tell the truth and let the whole world come tumbling down.

Roderick groaned, lifting his head up before letting it fall back down onto the table, lighting banging his forehead against it. Bill pulled the fork out of his arm and set it off to the side.

“Hey kid.”

“Mm.”

“Kid.”

“What?”

“You keep banging your head like that you’ll viciously murder what little brain cells you have left.”

“Mm.” Roderick just responded.

“Get it? It’s funny cause you’re an idiot.”

“Mm hmm.” 

Bill narrowed his eyes, then reached over and poked Roderick in the shoulder, who just proceeded to ignore him.

“Hey!” He said sharply, “ _ Rederick _ .”

He didn’t give him the satisfaction of a response, earning himself what could only be described as a pout. 

“Pay attention to me.” Bill  poked Roderick again, who just closed his eyes, trying to block him out entirely.

“Rude.” Bill leaned back, picking up the fork once more, now just examining the ink beads at the edges. 

Roderick heard a slight clinking noise and opened an eye to see Bill trying to prod out one of his teeth with the fork. Roderick finally sat up and swiped the utensil from the demon’s fingers, earning a shout of protest and a failed grab at his hand.

He held Bill back as the demon swung his arms, trying to reach for the fork.

Roderick couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

“What, can’t reach it, shortie?”

Bill snapped at him, teeth clacking together. With a start Roderick moved back and the utensil fell onto the floor with a clang. They exchanged a look, and Bill on impulse jumped and grabbed the fork off the floor.

He held it up triumphantly, and Roderick couldn’t help but let out a short laugh.

That obviously wasn’t the response Bill had expected because his eyes immediately narrowed and he lowered the utensil to point it at Roderick’s face.

“You got something to say there,  _ Red _ ?”

“Nothing at all.”

“...Good.”

He sat back down, and taking one more glance at the fork, simply stabbed it into the table, seemingly having grown bored with it.

Roderick smiled slightly, before pushing the expression off his face. He was supposed to be thinking of a better way to deal with all this. Not fooling around.

It was at that point that Prince entered the room, successfully cutting off Roderick’s short-lived attempt at contemplation.

“Hello… Jamie.”

Bill lifted up a hand in reply, laying his head down on the table, eyes closed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be taking him back to my place to crash,” Roderick began, “I’m sure my parents won’t mind.”

They’ll definitely mind.

Prince reached into the cupboard to grab some bread, which he popped into the toaster. He looked tense as he moved, and finally he just sighed, turning around to face them both.

“I’m sorry about how I reacted last night.”

Out of all the things Roderick had expected, an apology wasn’t one of them.

“What?”

Prince gestured with his hand towards Bill, “It was late. And I get it, you didn’t have anywhere to go. Sorry if I wasn’t… the nicest last night.”

“S’cool.” Bill said, still not even looking at him.

Roderick glanced over at him, “Well I... I don’t blame you, Prince. Jamie can be kind of an ass.”

“Hey!” The demon lifted his head, glaring at Roderick, before just rolling his eyes, “Fuck off.”

“Well, you can’t choose family.” Prince said softly, “You have the same name as my dad, you know that Jamie?”

“Oh  _ wow! _ What a shocking revelation!” Bill replied, voice dripping with sarcasm, “Anyway, Roderick, we leaving?”

“You’re going now?” Prince turned to the redhead, who just shrugged.

“I- I guess? Did you need me in for work today?”

“Maybe in the afternoon? After you get your cousin settled in at your place, could you come back? It’s going to be busy I already know.”

“Sure.” Roderick stood up, Bill following closely after. As he passed by Prince he couldn’t help but tense up slightly.

He’d dodged a bullet with Bill this time. But he couldn’t shake the awful sinking feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed, stepping out of the store, demon by his side.

Prince had lied to him, probably had dones so for a long time now. For a moment, just talking to him, everything felt normal. He couldn’t help but wonder if he just imagined the whole conversation he’d had with him the night before. That Prince hadn’t lied about the magic copier, that he wasn’t hiding something. 

But he was. And Roderick knew that he’d find out one way or another what it was. 

He really couldn’t trust  _ anyone _ , could he?

Least of all-

“So, where to now, Rederick? Your place? Mine? Let’s mix it up and just do it in a back alley, huh?”

“We’re getting you some contact lenses.” Roderick replied coldly, beginning his trek towards town.

“Smart kid.” Bill put his hands in his pockets, “While we’re at it, let’s get a whole new outfit too! Your ratty clothes are so stupidly complimentary. I don’t get why you insist on wearing every colour of the rainbow at all times.”

“You can just get something from my closet, I’m not buying you new clothes.”

“Ooh, how about a haircut too?”

“No, why would I ever-”

Three hours and over four hundred dollars later, Bill Cipher sat down on a bench, practically dripping in what he called  _ style  _ and what Roderick could only describe as sickeningly bougie.

He crossed his legs, black dress pants gliding over one another, pulling the eyes up to Bill’s silky yellow-gold shirt, a black trench coat with golden buttons loosely hugging his form overtop. Sitting on top of his head was a velvety black top hat.

Now with a lightly spray tanned face he looked less sickly, but just ever so slightly  _ orange  _ that Roderick couldn’t help but feel amused whenever he thought about it too hard. 

And Bill’s favourite part of course would be his now blonde hair. Though the red still showed through in some points, he no longer looked like a member of the Corduroy family.

It was almost surreal to watch what had initially been his own clone turn into… well,  _ Bill.  _ The last part of his new look were the contacts, blue and striking, and Roderick could hardly tear his own eyes away from them.

That and the notification on his phone he’d set if he spent too much money. He groaned as he thought about it.

One second, they were in a store looking for contact lenses, the next they were in probably the fanciest clothing store in the Falls (which isn’t saying much if he was being honest), and Bill had his arms full of ridiculously overpriced clothes.

And when he made a point of grabbing the cashier’s pen and drawing a triangle on every single article of clothing, Roderick literally had no choice but to pay for them.

Fucking demon.

“Aren’t you hot in that trenchcoat? It’s got to be what, thiry degrees out today, how are you even alive right now?”

“Ah humans, you never understand style.”

“You’re sweating.”

“I don’t sweat.”

“Tell that to the spray tan and paper skin leaking off your face.”

Bill quickly put his hand into Roderick’s pocket, ignoring his protests and pulled out the human’s phone, glancing at himself in the reflection.

“I’m fine! What are you talking about?” He huffed, about to pocket the phone himself before Roderick swiped it back out of his hand.

“I’m just saying, you don’t exactly look inconspicuous.”

“Please, I’m wearing a meatsack, how much more like you pathetic humans can I get?” He stretched his arms out over the bench, and Roderick scooted away from him slightly. Bill tapped his fingers to an imaginary beat, starting to hum.

He froze suddenly, reaching one hand up to his neck, “Fuck.”

“What?”

He muttered something to himself, then stood up, “Forgot something in the store.”

Roderick blinked, pausing a second, looking up at him, “What did you forget?”

“Bow tie.”

“What?”

“I’m getting a bow tie. Let’s go.”

Roderick scoffed, “Yeah right.”

“Aw, come on, kid!”

“No! Besides, won’t people put two and two together if they see you in yellow and a bow tie?”

Bill laughed, “You overestimate the people here. You really think that’s all it takes for someone to figure out I’m the big bad Bill Cipher? Oooohhh that guy has a bow tie! Better run, he might be a demon out to kill us! Oh, the horror!” He held up a hand to his forehead, bending down slightly. He paused, eyes darting to look at the human.

“Please, Rederick. Grow a brain before you talk.”

“Either way I already spent over four  _ hundred  _ dollars on you today! You think I’m letting you back into that store? Fuck that!” Roderick stood up, crossing his arms, “I’m drawing the line. You’re not getting my credit card.”

“I’m not going without a bow tie, kid!” He huffed, and continued in an even more annoyed tone, “I feel naked _. _ ”

“How about I get another question, then?”

Bill’s face fell. He sighed, standing up straight, but gave no response.

“What’ll it be, Bill? You want a bow tie or not?”

“You’re a manipulative little meatsack, aren’t you?” Bill said, “Can’t say I don’t approve, but next time let’s try it on someone other than  _ me. _ ”

A kid passed by them then, gawking at the top hat on Bill’s head. The demon met his eyes, smirked, and tipped his hat. This earned a small laugh as the kid continued on his way.

“I’m going back to the store.” He concluded, eyes following the kid, “You can come if you want.”

“Fine! Go. It’s not like you have…”

Bill grinned, holding Roderick’s credit card in between his fingers. Roderick’s eyes widened in realization.

“Oh you  _ absolute asshole _ !” Bill hadn’t just been reaching for the phone in his pocket earlier. Roderick checked, and yep, his wallet was missing too, “Give that back!”

Bill’s grin only widened, and in the split second Roderick tried to decide what to do, he sped off in the direction of the clothing store.

Roderick raced after him, putting his all into it, feet pounding down on the pavement. But it’s not like he’d ever caught up to Bill before anyway- he’d always been ahead of him as a demon, he’d never catch him. Damn it, why did Bill have to be such a… oh.

Apparently Bill wasn’t as used to legs as he pretended to be.

It only took a moment before the demon tripped over his own feet, landing face first on the sidewalk, credit card flying out of his hand, along with Roderick’s wallet. Coins spilled out on the sidewalk, and surprisingly a loose golden ring that Roderick could only assume the demon had stolen fell off his finger as well. Bill recovered quickly however, sitting up and attempting to gather what he could of what he’d dropped.

A bit too slowly though, as Roderick reached him soon after, putting his foot down on top of the credit card. Bill looked up at him, coughed, and stood up, wiping the ink from his lip.

“Back to your place?”

Roderick raised an eyebrow, leaned down to gather up his things, and pocketed them.

“Yeah. Back to my place.”

 

It was a much simpler concept in thought than in execution. 

“Who’s this?” June immediately asked.

Bill smiled, tipped his hat towards her, about to answer, but this time Roderick was ready. Or so he hoped.

“He’s a friend from school.”

“Roddy, you have  _ friends _ ?”

Bill snorted, and Roderick gave him a pointed look before turning back to his mom.

“He just messaged me this morning he was coming over for a few days, sorry if it’s last minute but…”

At that June’s face fell, “You want him to stay  _ here  _ don’t you?”

“Please?”

“Ask your father.”

Bill raised an eyebrow at the sudden look of dread that appeared on Roderick’s face. Great. The redhead sighed.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes. You don’t just spring something like this on us last minute. What’s your name?” June said, looking towards Bill.

He scrunched his eyebrows together, as if thinking about it. Oh come on, he couldn’t have forgotten it. They literally had a conversation about it this morning.

“Jim.” He answered, voice dripping with an obvious false confidence.

“Jamie.” Roderick corrected, “Or Jim. He goes by both.”

“I go by both.”

June looked between them, “Huh.”

“...Yeah.” Roderick replied after a short moment of silence, “Well, I’m going to find dad, he in his study?”

June nodded, “Don’t bother him right now though, he’s on the phone with his client for an upcoming case.”

He is? Roderick’s lips parted, and he smiled slightly, “Alright. I’m going to show Jamie my room though, that alright?”

“Sure. But Jim?”

Bill turned.

“Later on we’re sitting down and I’m learning all about you! It’s quite a nice surprise to meet a friend of Roderick’s.”

Bill just responded with a toothy grin, “You got it, Ms. Corduroy. Let’s have a nice  _ chat _ , shall we?”

Roderick grabbed his wrist and pulled him up the stairs, “Yeah okay, bye mom.”

“Don’t have too much fun!”

Bill scrambled up the stairs after him, nearly tripping on the top step, earning an amused glance from Roderick.

Bill opened his mouth to say something back, but Roderick clamped his hand over the demon’s mouth. He put a finger to his own lips. He quietly stepped towards the door of his father’s study, then put his ear against it.

Bill looked at him curiously, but put his ear to the door as well.

“You just have to repeat what I told you, Re. Nothing else.”

“You’ll just end up being a character witness for him.”

“Don’t say that.”

“That either.”

“No, Re. You’re not the only one going on the stand, but your testimony is vital.”

“Please trust me.”

“I understand that, but we only have two weeks. At the end of that, we have to win. Don’t be afraid to win.”

“Alright. Have a good day.”

Roderick drew away from the door, eyes wide. He took a few steps back, towards his room. Bill blinked, and simply followed. 

They entered the room in silence, and Roderick closed the door.

He didn’t want to say anything. His mind buzzed.

“So, trial’s in two weeks, huh?”

Roderick looked over at Bill, who proceeded to collapse onto his bed.

“Apparently.” Roderick answered tentatively, “I… I’ve got to see that trial.”

“I bet you do!” Bill chuckled, rolling over and picking up a stuffed rabbit from the side of the bed. The human quickly grabbed it from him, setting it on his desk. Bill raised an eyebrow, but said nothing in regards to it.

“So, Rederick, now that I’m here, what do you plan on doing with me?”

“I’m sorry?!”

“You going to drag me along with you everywhere? Is that what’s happening?”

Oh. That. “What else am I supposed to do with you?”

“I’m a demon, I can take care of myself.”

“You clearly can  _ only  _ take care of yourself too. I’m keeping a close eye on you. You literally tried to knock a tree down onto my boyfriend’s house last night. Or. Or have you forgotten-- oh my god I forgot Prince.”

Bill beamed at him, “I was waiting for when you’d remember.”

“Work. I promised him I’d come help him out today.”

“That you did! And it’s getting oh so late, what’s little princess to do on his own in the shop without his knight in dusty armour?” Bill swung his legs back and forth, resting his head on his arms.

“Dusty?”

Bill chuckled. “You going to go there?”

“I…”

He should. That was obvious. It was the decent thing to do. Prince, his  _ boyfriend _ , need he remember, was probably being mauled by customers right now. He was probably glancing towards the door during lulls in the store, wondering where he was. Wondering when Roderick would come back.

Bill finally took off his trenchcoat, tossing it onto a chair on the other side of the room. Or rather tried to. It missed by about a foot and landed with a soft thump on the ground. He pouted, just holding his hand towards it as if willing it to hover into the chair. Which it didn’t.

Roderick’s gaze traced back to him.

He still had to convince his parents to let Bill stay with them for the next little while. 

It’s not like he owed Prince anything.

And considering the mountain of lies his boyfriend had thrown at him… why shouldn’t he take the rest of the day off?

He adjusted his hat.

“I’m going to the shack. You? Stay here.”

Bill raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Really. If you do  _ anything _ , if you even so much as think of leaving this room, I will find you, and spray a hose in your face until you’re nothing but a pile of goop and stuck in that barrier again for the rest of your existence.”

Bill rolled his eyes, “Geez, buy me dinner first why don’t you?”

Roderick smiled curtly, “How about four hundred dollars worth of clothes?”

“Again? How generous of you!”

“Oh shut up.”

With that, he left to help his boyfriend, ignoring the chuckles of the demon in his room.

At the end of the day, he couldn’t stop caring about him. Even if he couldn’t trust him. He was still… Prince.

He’d always be Prince.

Even if Roderick didn’t know if he should date someone who was lying to him, he did know that it won’t be so easy to just stop caring. Because even if in the future they fall apart, right now, Roderick will always want to help him. 

Right up until the day he doesn’t, he will always love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope to have more updates out soon(ish), but we'll see how it goes. Thank you all for waiting and I hope you all liked the chapter as well!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting you guys! I now have summer break (well, one summer school class but what can you do?) so I hope to be updating more often. The last few months have been crazy.

Bill sat on the human’s bed, swinging his legs back and forth. The sky had turned red outside, warm and harsh rays of light flooding the near-dark room. His eyes followed the shadows. He could just leave now. He could run away from Gravity Falls forever… but trapped in this disgusting paper vessel.

He could feel the ink flowing through his veins like blood, traveling to the tips of his fingers and through the holes he’d poked with the fork before. He pushed at one of said holes, watching the black liquid bubble slightly as it was quickly pushed out. Gross. He didn’t know if he had organs, but he didn’t exactly want to find out.

He wondered if the fact he could feel a heartbeat was just psychosomatic. He sure as hell hoped so because this? This was the absolute worst feeling he’d felt in centuries. At least he didn’t have Roderick’s clone following him around as a ghost- his soul was a lot weaker than a regular human's, not even tangible. Who knew?

Well, Bill did of course. He stood up for the first time in hours, his own shadow mingling with the room, and walked over to the desk, picking up what was obviously a stuffed animal the human held dear. He lifted it up by its leg, examining it.

Rederick… just who was he? He couldn’t shake the haunting feeling that Pine Tree and him were connected. But how?

The word _reincarnation_ popped into his head and he just scoffed at the thought, dropping the stuffed rabbit. Its empty black eyes stared back up at him, a weathered ear flopping down onto one of them.

He felt the slight urge to kick the thing.

So he did.

It hit the wall and slid down with a soft thump. He grumbled a bit to himself. He considered leaving again but- damn it, if that kid had any relation to the Pines family, then he might just be helpful. If he could just understand what was going on inside his head…

He opened the door to the bedroom, then ventured downstairs. Seeing no one in the kitchen, he started to look around. There were a few other doors, and he had promised June a nice _chat._ He opened a random door. Rederick’s so-called ‘dad’ was sitting on the toilet, looking at his phone.

What was his name?

Well, it didn’t exactly matter.

They made eye contact.

“ _GET OUT!”_

Bill stood there in the door, not moving. The former on the other hand threw his phone at him, hitting him square in the forehead, knocking him back. Bill stumbled, and Rederick’s dad shut the door quickly. There was a flush and the sound of a zipper and the door opened once again.

“Oof buddy, you got any air freshener?”

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house!?”

Bill leaned against the wall, smile sickeningly sweet, “Sorry Mr. Corduroy, I didn’t know anyone was in there! I’m _Roderick_ ’ _s_ friend.”

He walked past Bill and to the kitchen, “June!? June! Where are you?”

Bill followed, “Not going to wash your hands?”

June walked down the steps, looking between them. Realization dawned on her face and Bill couldn’t help but crack a smile. Humans really wear their emotions on their sleeves. June for example, a mixture of guilt, annoyance, and a false cheerfulness, which soon played in her voice.

“I take it Roddy didn’t tell you his friend was staying with us.”

“No, no he did not. Who is he?”

“James.” Bill replied.

“He also goes by Jamie.”

“I also go by Jamie.”

“And you said he could stay here? You didn’t even talk to me?” Well. He’s a fun one isn’t he? Bill whistled, then hiding his mouth behind his hand he stepped back, leaning against the wall.

June glanced over at him, then at her husband, “That’s right. I don’t have to run all my decisions by you, you know.”

“Well… well _look at him._ ” His voice got lower, “A marriage is about equal partnership, which means you talk to me about important decisions.”

“It’s just for like a week, right Jim?”

Bill nodded.

“I thought it was James?”

“I go by both.”

“He goes by both,” June agreed.

“What’s your last name?” Roderick’s dad asked.

“Boudinaire. Jamie Boudinaire.” He smiled again, “I don’t mean to _intrude_ I just know that Roderick needs more positive role models in his life, and I just happen to be one of those.” He held back a laugh.

“Excuse me?”

“No, but please, do continue discussing your puny marital issues!”

“J-Jamie…” June stared at him, and her husband looked between them, then with a scowl turned back to Bill.

“How did you meet Roderick then?”

“Um… Geometry?”

“What?”

“A class we took. Wow, shocking.”

“Roderick didn’t take a _geometry_ class.”

Bill narrowed his eyes a bit, “Or maybe you just don’t know your _son_.”

“What University do you both go to then? I’m sure that’s a simple question.”

He turned up his nose, staring at the human in front of him. There’s no way he suspected, right? Fuck lawyers. Honestly. He searched his memory. He had absolutely zero idea what school Red went to. Like it even mattered… humans and their expensive educational institutions. Complete wastes of time and money. Anyway, time to come up with a clever lie. Which just so happened to be one of his specialties. He closed his eyes, and stepped forward, taking a breath.

June interrupted before he could even begin to speak, “Stop interrogating him. You need to turn off lawyer mode and be a good dad for once-” She changed her tone to a whisper, “This is the first friend aside from Prince he’s brought home in _years_. Be supportive.”

Wow, Rederick really was a loser. No surprise there, but…

His dad, again, whatever his name was, just continued to look suspicious, though his anger seemed to fade somewhat.

“Jamie?”

“ _Yeeess_ Mr Corduroy?”

“Tell me how you really know my son.”

Bill stared at him, then sighed as if admitting defeat, “Guess the cat’s out of the bag. Your son’s a regular at the strip club by the school.”

“He’s a _what_?”

“I’m a regular too of _course_ and so we became quick friends.” He adjusted his hat, smirking, “I mean, I tell him he shouldn’t spend that much each time but there he goes, tossing bill after bill at Crystal and Harmony. Those girls didn’t know what hit them!” He shakes his head, chuckling, “But man, the one time he got up on stage and-”

 _“That’s enough, Jamie_ !” June said, rather loudly, “I think- I think we need to have a talk with Roderick when he gets back, but for now, please. Please go upstairs and _for the love of god stop talking.”_

He saunters past them then, onto the stairs, “Guess I’ll get the bed ready for me and Roderick~ goodnight you two.”

He could hardly hide his grin as he left, immediate shouting beginning between the spouses. He opened the door to Rederick’s room and went inside, room completely dark now.

Well that was amusing.

So of course minutes later he was bored again. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

\----

“ _I don’t go to strip clubs!”_

Rederick’s home! He opened his eyes, glancing at the time. Midnight. He sat up, eagerly waiting.

There was a clamor of voices downstairs, and finally _finally_ he heard stomping up the steps and the door slammed open.

“What the hell did you do!?”

Bill feigned innocence, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“My dad all of a sudden is accusing me of being one: a regular at strip clubs, two, cheating on my long term boyfriend with you, and three, _somewhat straight_ which I think is the most outlandish out of all these accusations. What the fuck did you tell him?!”

“Your dad has a tiny penis.”

“I’m sorry but what the fuck? What the fuck.”

“Geez, relax, we just slept together-”

“ _That’s not funny._ ”

Bill laughed.

“Stop that. This really isn’t a joke, Bill! Tell me what you did!”

“Make me.”

“Bill if you don’t stop laughing this instant I’m going to throw a cup of water in your face and  make sure you don’t ever talk again.”

He stopped laughing. Damn if that boy didn’t make some delicious noises from his mouth sometimes.

“Guess I’m rubbing off on you, huh kid?”

Roderick flopped down on his chair, taking off his hat and running a hand through his... very greasy hair. Does that boy ever wash it? It’s like a mop. A mop full of grease and bad colour. He gagged slightly, looking at it. Ughh...

“Work was hell today,” Roderick began, and Bill quickly tried to hide his disgust, “The least you could do is not convince my parents I’m some pimp.”

“I’m not sure you know what that word means.”

“Remind me again why I put up with you?”

“Remind me again why you don’t shower?”

The look of utter shock and disdain on his face was absolutely brilliant.

“Fuck off! You- you haven’t taken one in years!”

“I haven’t had a _body_ in years, kid.” He grinned, laying back onto the bed. Rederick narrowed his eyes, quiet for a second before standing up and walking over to him, towering over him. Fuck, why’d he have to be so tall?

“Get off my bed.”

Blink. “Where the hell else am I going to sleep?”

“Take a wild guess.”

“Cambodia.”

“Close. The floor.” Bill scowled up at him, then gripped at the sheets. He rolled them all up into a little bundle, clinging to them.

“If I’m going down the sheets are coming with me!”

And so, after what seemed like an endless struggle, Bill was sitting at the foot of the bed, clutching a single pillow, and Rederick was huddled up in the bed, surrounded by the blankets.

Both had death glares and the indescribable need to _win_. So of course, Rederick just rolled up completely in the blankets, laid down on his bed and stubbornly shut his eyes.

“Goodnight Bill~” Stupid singsong voice, like _hell_ he’s gonna let this human get the best of him-

But… then again… He hugged the pillow to his chest and looked at Rederick. If he’s right, there’s something he still should be able to do.

He leaned back against the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Time to wait. Rederick shifted a little, and Bill hoped he was finally letting his guard down a bit. He glanced over at him, seeing his face looking more relaxed.

You know, like an idiot. Here’s a human, willing to _sleep_ in front of Bill Cipher. Either Bill’s losing his touch or Rederick was just insane.

He really hoped it was the latter.

It was a while later that his breathing actually slowed. Bill shifted over slightly, moving close to the sleeping human. He set his chin down on the bed, staring intensely at his sleeping form.

He had to admit, this kid interested him. There was so much he hadn’t figured out yet…He sat up a bit and unbuttoned his own shirt, looking down at the dipper constellation on his chest. A lump grew in his throat, and he couldn’t for the life of him understand what it meant. The very fact that Red had this, this obviously unusual pattern… it had to mean something. He took a deep breath.

Alright… here goes nothing.

He tentatively reached out his hand, brushing back the ginger’s hair. He shuddered slightly. _So gross_. He closed his eyes and pressed two fingers to Rederick’s temple.

It was dark.

So… very dark.

It was an unfamiliar darkness somehow. He drifted down into Rederick’s mind, finding just two doors. He moved forward, and opened one. He had to close his eye in pain when light flooded through, glowing brighter and brighter, blindingly so until finally… it was gone.

Welcome to Roderick’s mindscape.

It was exactly what he expected. All of his memories were tidied up in neat little doors, organized by date and severity. Thousands of them stretched out in front of him, endless hallways, paths to different thoughts, emotions, histories. He started down a hallway. By chance, this one was full of memories of Prince.

He opened a door.

“I can’t talk to him… Have you _seen_ him?” An adolescent and acne covered Rederick was sitting at a cafeteria table, chatting with someone Bill didn’t recognize. She looked bored, but shared the same red hair. A cousin maybe?

“I have, and he’s really nothing special. What do you see in him?”

Bill traced Rederick’s gaze, seeing a younger Prince sitting at a very packed table. He was surrounded by friends, laughing and chatting about something none of them could hear.

“He’s… just really kind, you know? I’ve known him forever.”

“So it should be a lot easier to talk to him. Go! Come on. I’ll wait here. Eating my lunch.”

“Y-you won’t come with me?”

“I’m not the one who has a crush on him, buddy ol pal.”

Bill scrunched up his nose. He would never understand the idea of human romance. Especially this sappy scene.

“But he knows you better than me- I mean, we see him at thanksgiving and you guys always… chat…”

“Just cause his parents and our family are friends doesn’t mean I care for him past holidays.”

Bill stood up, leaving.

He entered another door near the end of the hall.

Rederick and Prince were sitting on a couch together, watching a movie. Neither were really paying attention, the redhead focusing on Prince, and Prince focusing on his phone.

“Who’s texting you?”

“Huh?”

“You… look busy. Is it a girl?”

“What? Of course not.” Bill peeked over his shoulder, and saw nothing but a blank screen. Right, Rederick hadn’t seen the phone so of course he couldn’t bring up the memory.

“I mean- I don’t care if it is… is it a crush?”

Prince stared at him, and clicked off his phone, putting it down, “Please why would I ever get a girlfriend when I’ve got a friend like you?”

 _Friend_. The word struck both Bill and Rederick, a feeling of uncertainty and disappointment flooding the room.

“Well… who are you texting then?”

“Your mom.”

Rederick scoffed and picked up a pillow, throwing it at Prince, who caught it and threw it back. They tossed it back and forth for a little bit until finally Rederick changed his aim and hit Bill square in the face with it.

He was pushed back and glared at him, meeting his eyes.

“ _Don’t ruin this too._ ”

Bill found himself back in the hall, the human’s words still echoing. He grumbled. Well, this definitely was a pointless hallway full of teen angst and sappy romance. He sped through it, and towards the end he got a taste of that unease Rederick was feeling now. The guilt, frustration, and overall sense of loss he related with Prince.

He paused at the end.

He could practically smell it. A new door was added today. It was a significant one too, the emotions radiating off it were almost palpable. He reached out his hand, fingers grasping the doorknob.

“I love you, you know that, right Roderick?”

Distrust.

“I love you too.” Neither Bill nor Rederick could tell if that was a lie or not. He could sense his guilt at those thoughts, and opened the door of the shack, “I’ll see you at our next shift.”

“W-wait.”

“Hm?” He turned around, and Prince took his hand, then standing up onto his tiptoes gave Rederick a kiss. Bill grimaced, almost looking away when Prince deepened it, pushing against a mostly unresponsive Rederick.

They fell back against the door, and Prince moved his hand so he was cupping Rederick’s cheek, when he finally pulled back a bit, panting slightly. He smiled up at him.

“Hey I… I think I’m ready.”

“What?”

“Just… if you are. Can you stay the night?”

“Wait you mean…”

Prince looked away nervously, “Yeah. Um… yeah.”

Oh gross, he did not sign up to see two humans copulating. Bill gagged, ready to leave. Where the fuck was that door!?

“I-” Rederick swallowed, eyes wide and focused entirely on Prince. He was sweating, “Not tonight.”

“Oh- okay! That’s fine.” Prince smiled, looking somewhat shy.

“I have to go.”

He opened the door, stepping out. Prince looked a little worried for a moment, until his face blurred. His form froze entirely as Rederick stopped watching him. Bill stayed inside the shack for a short second longer before just following after the human as he walked through the woods.

_Is it even real?_

Rederick’s thoughts echoed around the trees.

_Can I keep loving him- am I allowed?_

_Who… I want to know… what are we anymore? Who is he?_

_...Can I trust him…_

_Does he even… what’s his endgame?_

_What part do I play?_

_What part… am I just a puppet?_

**_THE POINT IS I LIKE YOU._ **

Bill froze. As did Rederick. That was his own voice, coming from inside Rederick’s head. He’d heard it clear as day, and apparently so had the kid. He looked around, before just blinking, looking just as he had before and continued again on his way.

_Has he ever loved me…? Why would he lie?_

Bill backed away, utterly confused. Rederick’s insecure thoughts continued to bounce around the forest as Bill drifted backwards, suddenly finding himself falling into nothing. Just falling faster, a single line reverberating around him- _The point is I like you. The point is I like you, I like you, like you, you you you you--_

He fell through the door he’d entered to get into the mindscape, back hitting another one. The second door. He could hear it louder here. His own voice, words he said years ago overlapping, repeating themselves and growing increasingly louder--

He quickly opened the door, looking inside.

And he saw him. Not Rederick Corduroy, not Wendy’s grandson, but an old friend of hers.

Dipper Pines. The kid was floating, surrounded by a flood of memories, images of Bill circling around him. His eyes were wide in panic and the sheer terror on his face when they made eye contact should have made Bill proud.

Then just as quickly the rush of memories flew into one of the doors next to Dipper. Chains wrapped around the door, locks clicking shut.

He collapsed onto the ground.

Bill didn’t want to move forward. Pine Tree looked dead as he lay there, skin pale, practically translucent. Like he hadn’t moved in years. Just what… was this?

He steeled himself, moving towards Dipper. There was a circle of doors around him, maybe eight at most. Each had dozens of chains wrapping around them, each locked tight. Bill touched one of them. It rattled, the chains threatening to come off and in a stupid moment of fear he backed away.

Him. _Afraid._ This mindscape… this ridiculously _empty_ mindscape… this was impossible. This wasn’t a full mind, not even close- even the fact that there were _two_ mindscapes within Rederick’s head wasn’t… he’d never seen anything like this before.

He couldn’t understand! What the hell was happening!? Hell, even the doors in both mindscapes were of the same design and- he clutched at his head, eye wide. What the fuck…

Doors were like fingerprints. Each human, each mindscape had its own unique door. Yet- yet Rederick’s and… _this_ one were the same.

The idea flashed through his head once more. But again, reincarnation wasn’t… it just _wasn’t._ It’s not a thing. When you die, you die, and Bill made sure there was nothing even left of Pine Tree’s _corpse._ He’s dead and gone. Whatever was happening here… it had to be some form of other magic. Dipper’s soul would be somewhere deep in the afterlife, not that Bill cared to think about that too much.

It wasn’t here.

And… if it was…

No. It wasn’t.

Enough was enough.

He left Roderick’s head with more questions than answers. If Rederick did have some… odd memories of Pine Tree attached to him, how was he not aware of any of it?

How could he not recognize Bill for who he was…?

He opened his eyes, staring at the meatsack in front of him. Just what _was_ he? This was the most confusing mind he’d ever set foot in and he once had to navigate through Stanley Pines’ head.

He reached over and poked him, earning a grumble. Rederick shifted slightly, scrunching his eyes shut a bit tighter. Just a puny, pathetic little human. He stared at his face, inches away from his own. Nothing but a sack of flesh and a soul attached.

And from his experience, humans got _one chance at that._ He climbed into the bed, not even caring if he woke him. If there was some part of Pine Tree’s soul attached to this kid, well, Bill had better be long gone before anyone realized.

He closed his eyes, giving into this body’s wishes.

Sleep it is.

He really hoped the cursed gods that be wouldn’t impose any ridiculous dreams on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...


End file.
